


Into The Cathouse (Re-Upload)

by longlostintentions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Authority kink?, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Harness, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Marking, Come play, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feathers & Featherplay, First Time, First Time Reader, Fluff, Food Play, Homecoming sex, In the Loqi chapter, Leashes, Light Angst, Magic Play, Multi, Nationalism kinda ?, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Prosthesis, Rebellious sex, Requests, Restraints, Riding Crops, Safe Atmosphere, Spitroasting, Spreader Bars, Strap-Ons, Suspension, Threesome, Tit-fucking, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wake-Up Sex, Wall Sex, brothel, dom!reader, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: Stories of your different patrons as a worker in the most well-kept and prestigious brothel in the continent.Taking requests for characters. See first page for details!(Gifting to everyone whose requests I fill!)





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Invidia_Morningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia_Morningstar/gifts), [allxthexwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxthexwords/gifts).



> After an upsetting deletion of my hard work I've re-uploaded. I apologize to everyone to bookmarked, requested and left kudos. I appreciate all of you.  
> If you'd like to claim your request which I've already written I can re-gift it to you!  
> If you'd like to re-send a request you've already made or create a new one please feel free!
> 
> I will be re-uploading chapters as fast as I can.

I want some practice writing different characters and smut with those characters, so what is the logical answer?

Take requests of different characters banging!

So send me requests either privately or in comments!

(I have one story planned for Prompto already BUT feel free to suggest more)

 

Just give me

 

Character

Kink preference/Aversion (if any)

Genital preference for reader (if any)

Pronoun preference for reader (if any) – This isn't likely to get used as they'll all be written in second person but you never know where the story will go

Any further details you'd like to see

 

And it is very likely I will take up your request! 

It is also extremely likely that I will write multiple stories for a character if I get multiple requests I like! 

 


	2. Intro

You stepped out of the bath and dried quickly, looking over yourself for any bruising or sore muscles. Your 3 day break period was generally enough to heal anything, and nothing was ever too severe anyways. Your Madam would never allow it. You felt lucky to have been taken in by the most well kept brothel in the continent, with a Mama who actually cared for her workers. The patrons were checked by security for weapons and drugs (you had props if the situation called), you had regular physical checkups to make sure nothing was damaged, and room and board was free. You brought in enough revinue that you could keep your fares low. You slipped into a soft robe and brushed out your hair right as you heard a knock at your door. You opened the door and Mama gently took your face in her hands and kissed your forehead.

“Your first patron is here early, do you need more time?”

You shook your head.

“No Mama, I'm ready for them.”

 


	3. First (Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Time, Fluffy Sex
> 
> [No Pronouns, Vaginal Sex]

      You'd been told the final patron of the day would be arriving soon, and you had barely finished cleaning up before you heard a soft knock at the door. You swept over to it and cracked it open, leaning against it enticingly. You'd been told nothing about this patron, and you'd certainly never seen him before. You'd remember that sweet, nervous face. He was young, and when his shy blue eyes finally rose to look at you, his mouth hung open just a little. A first timer, you could handle this. You smiled and stepped back, offering your hand. He took it and stepped in with you.

“I've never had the pleasure of seeing you here before,” you purred. He blushed too easily, definitely new.

“Oh! U-Um, this is for you,” he said, retrieving a flower from... Somewhere? You don't know where he hid it. You smiled warmly as you took it from him, brushing it against your face.

“It's beautiful, thank you. What's your name, sweetheart?” you asked as you walked over to set the flower in a vase you had for just this purpose. It wasn't unusual for patrons to give you gifts, but it was usually your regulars, or your particularly rich and dirty patrons. This boy was just sweet, and perhaps a little uninformed.

“Oh! Prompto...” he said shyly. You took his hand and led him a little closer to the bed.

“And how would you like me today, Prompto?”

      His breath hitched as his eyes raked over you helplesly, then he tore them away as if afraid he might be doing something wrong. You gently place your fingertips on his jaw and turn his eyes back towards you encouragingly, untying one part of your sash.

“I-I... Don't really know... I mean I've never...” he tried to explain, biting his lip as he let his eyes wander again.

“Never been in a brothel? I can tell,” you teased lightly. He shook his head.

“No I mean... I've never... I'm...” he couldn't seem to be able to say it. You blink in surprise.

“You're... A virgin?” you asked cautiously. He winced and nodded. That explained it. You smiled softly, sadly.

“Prompto... Are you sure you want to be here?” you asked. He looked worried.

“Should I not be?!” he panicked. You kissed his hand.

“I love that you're here. But are you sure there isn't someone special you have in mind...?” you had to cover all your bases. Too many times you've seen a look of regret on a young person's face, you hated it worse than the times that left you bruised. He nodded.

“I mean... Yeah but... I-I kinda wanna know what to do first. Is that wrong?” he asked guiltily. You smile and give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Of course it isn't wrong, sweetheart. If you won't regret it, then I would love to show you what to do,” you said, sitting him on the edge of your soft bed. He seemed to relax a little. You took one of his hands and untied the rest of your sash with it, letting your robe fall open. He raised a hand to touch and hesitated until you took it and rested it firmly on your hip.

“You can do whatever you like to me, sweetheart,” you said. He nodded and let his hand trace over your skin softly, making you sigh, content. He leaned in, pressing an experimental kiss to your stomach and letting his breath ghost over you. You hummed happily, reaching down to stroke his hair.

“You're beautiful, did you know that, Prompto?” you smiled. He flushed again, but he was smiling all the same.

“You too...” he whispered a little reverently. You'd been told all manner of things about your body, but the way he said it was so sincere, it made your heart flutter.

     You placed your hands on his cheeks and lean in to engage him with a kiss. He started out sweet and hesitant, then grew a little bolder as you moved to straddle his lap. The soft moan he let out through the kiss thrilled you. Then he broke the kiss and looked down at the floor nervously.

“I... Will you have any fun? I mean... Since I don't really know how to...”

You purr and kiss him again.

“I always have fun with my patrons, and you seem exceptionally so,” you danced your fingertips over his neck and collarbone, making him shiver and sigh.

“I don't know how long I'll last...” he said self-consciously. You laughed.

“Well, it is your first time, sweetheart. How about this: I'll show you all the ropes, and we'll figure out what you like. While you cool down, I'll let you practice on me. Remember you can always come back if you like,” you said between kisses. He was already getting excited under you, and even so he nodded eagerly. You undid the rest of your robe and shrugged it off your shoulders onto the floor. As he took you in, you laid him back, starting to relieve him of his shirt.

“If you ever feel overwhelmed, or don't want to do something, I want you to tell me. Can you do that?” you implored. He nodded.

“Y-You too.”

You knew there was likely nothing this sweet boy could do to make you want to stop, but he was so concerned, and you wanted to teach him good manners anyways. You laid back on top of him, pulling him into the grips of another kiss, deeper this time. His hands went back onto your body, more confidently this time, and began tracing patterns in your skin, exploring. You made sure to arch your body and let out soft moans anytime he hit somewhere particularly nice, to get him used to tuning into his partner's cues. You started to undo his pants, and he seemed relieved that the pressure was let off. His hand ventured up to one of your breasts and gave an experimental squeeze. You let out a genuine gasp into the kiss and smiled when he returned the noise. You broke the kiss, both of you panting to catch your breath. He reached around your back, fiddling with the hooks of your lacy, silly excuse for a bra. Well he seemed to somehow know more about that than many of your more experienced patrons. You helped him tug it off and scooted off him to let him have a better look, all the while toying with the hem of his pants.

“Do you want me to touch you?” you asked. You could see him shiver and nod with a newfound spark behind his eyes. You smiled and began tugging down his pants and boxers, throwing them aside with your own clothes. He looked at them for a second, seeming to enjoy the look of them mingling on the floor.

      You resumed your position on his lap and encouraged him to sit up, his cock flushed and upright between your bodies.

“Let's start with this...” you said softly as you wrapped your hand around him. His eyes flicked down to your hand, and you could see his chest rising and falling quicker just from the sight. Your strokes started out slow, judging his reactions as your hand occasionally squeezed and you twisted your wrist as you reached the top. He let out a soft whimper and it excited you. You picked up the pace, letting your thumb press down along the underside and paid particular attention just below the head, making him gasp louder. Something to note. Every few strokes you let your thumb graze over the tip, until he started to buck eagerly into your hand, anticipating it. It really didn't take long for slickness to gather at the tip. You swiped at it more often, using it to increase the friction and moving your hand faster. Now he was letting out soft moans with every breath. His face was even more flushed and it looked so good on him you wanted to kiss it off. Maybe you would. His hips moved more erratically and his moans came closer together, all telltale signs you recognized. You thought for a second then moved in to his chest, running your tongue over it and taking him into your mouth. The effect was nearly instantaneous, he moaned louder than you'd heard yet and without warning your hand was covered in warm, sticky fluid. You gave a few more soft strokes to help him ride it out, then released him. He had laid down on the bed, catching his breath. You smiled and brought your hand up to your mouth to taste, something you enjoyed immensely with every patron. He watched you.

“I... I didn't know that would....” he fumbled. You smiled back at him.

“That's one of the best parts, learning new things about yourself,” you assure him. He tilted his head.

“Do you ever?”

You sighed.

“Rarely, anymore... But sometimes I meet someone who surprises me. That's just as rewarding,” you said, reaching down to stroke his cheek with a clean hand. The light you saw in his eyes made your heart swell.

     “I want to... Learn how to make you feel good...” Prompto said after a minute of catching his breath. You purred and grabbed his hand gently, moving it between your legs and rubbing yourself lightly over your remaining lingerie. His breath hitched and his fingers pressed against you a little harder, making you squirm.

“You're this wet just from touching me...?” he marveled, making you laugh. You swept your hand through his hair.

“You underestimate how handsome you are,” you said, then leaned in close, nipping his ear.

“And how much I want your cock. The moment I saw it I wanted you in my mouth,” you said lowly. His breath hitched and you could see his cock twitching again already. You filed it away for later, dirty talking was a plus. He was turning out to be very interesting.

You moved your hips just enough to get out of your underwear, then settled yourself back on his lap. His fingers found their way back to your folds on their own, and you decided to let him explore unhindered unless he seemed confused. He carefully ran a finger over the length of your slit, making you shiver. His touches were so light, impossibly light, it made you crave more. He slipped his finger between them, pressing and introducing more fingers into the task to rub and grasp. They found your clit and he hit a roadblock, as expected. He pressed down unsurely and you nodded, guiding his finger onto your clit and pushing down as hard as you like it while moving it in circles. You're thankful he's quick to get the idea. He rubbed quicker and harder, making you roll your hips as the warmth spread through you. When his ring finger circled your entrance you couldn't help letting out a needy moan, bucking a little. It was your weakness, just barely being penetrated. Something about it just drove you up the walls. Prompto bit his lip and tried again, his finger rubbing circles before pushing his fingertip just barely inside and back out again. Short shallow thrusts the more you whimpered and moaned. He seemed in awe of the power he had over you.

“W-Will I hurt you?” he asked a little desperately. You laughed breathlessly and shook your head.

“No, sweetheart you won't hurt me. Just the opposite,” you moved your hips pleadingly. He wasted no time pushing his finger into you, making you moan even louder.

“M-More..” you begged instinctively before clapping a hand to your mouth. You hadn't intended on making demands, but it slipped out. He seemed happy regardless, as a smile spread over his face and he introduced another finger. He paused until you gripped his hand lightly and guided his fingers in and out, letting him take over when he picked up. His fingers twisted and touched you at every angle, encouraged as you crooned soft praises to him. Then his fingers curled in just the right spot, sending a shock of pleasure through you, making you gasp and grip his arms tightly. His eyes widened just a little and he tried it again, and you made sure to moan close to him. His cock was back at attention you noticed. He slipped his fingers out and brought them to his mouth to lick them clean.

      “Y-You'll do well to remember that spot for your partners in the future,” you purred at him and he nodded.

“Now I think it's time for your next lesson, if you're ready,” you said, slipping off his lap and motioning for him to scoot to the edge of the bed. He complied eagerly, and you knelt down in front of him, spreading his legs to crawl between them. He seemed ro know where this was going, at least, as he watched you. You grabbed his length, testing to make sure it wasn't too sensitive, then moved in to press a kiss to the tip of it. He shivered and you were satisfied. You licked a long stripe up the underside and enjoyed his whimpers that came with it. You took in just the head, letting him get used to the warmth and brushing your tongue over it teasingly. He was clearly trying to keep himself from bucking into your mouth. You scooped his hips up and encouraged him to thrust as much as he needed, starting to move your head. He let go of his inhibitions and started to buck into your mouth, a quick glance showed you he'd closed his eyes. You started to suck lightly, not enough to cause pain, but enough for friction. By the moan he let out, he enjoyed it immensely. Your tongue pressed into all the sensitive spots you'd found with your fingers, eliciting more moans and making him thrust even harder. You loved seeing him come undone, he deserved it. With each dip of your head you took in more and more of him, you were practiced, and had willed away your gag reflex almost completely. Every so often you would let your teeth scrape just barely against his sensitive skin. His legs were shaking and the poor boy looked like he might just lose it at any moment. You finally opened yourself up and took him in until your lips touched the base and he hit the back of your throat. It made him gasp. As you kept him there and pressed the firm parts of your tongue against him he writhed and whimpered.

“A-Ah... I-I'm... I'm gonna...!” he was breathless and it was a big turn on for you. You swallowed around him as best you could and backed up only enough so that you wouldn't choke as he pumped your mouth half full of cum, a taste so uniquely him, and you swallowed the lot of it.

      For a minute, after you pulled off him, he caught his breath and stared at your mouth. Then all at once, possessed by something in his mind, he sat up and pulled you into a feverish kiss. It was a pleasant surprise, as his tongue pushed into your mouth and he moaned into the kiss, undoubtedly tasting traces of himself. There weren't many people who were into that, you liked it. He didn't wait long to grab your hips and flip you both to switch positions. You were enjoying this newfound confidence.

“I wanna taste you,” he said, his voice lower and more heady. You shivered and nodded. He didn't wait for direction, simply moved himself down and pushed his tongue between your folds. His tongue explored every inch of you before coming to rest on your clit. You briefly wondered if he needed some instruction before he pushed it firmly against you and moved it in slow circles. You spread your legs wider for him and your hand reached down to pet his hair encouragingly. His tongue dipped lower and he licked over your entrance teasingly, making you both moan. He hoisted up your hips to get a better angle, then pushed his tongue into you, making you gasp and writhe, gripping the bed sheets tightly. You felt suddenly shy under his gaze studying you for reactions, pupils blown wide from lust. Which was ridiculous, because you'd been under the scrutiny of much more intimidating people before. Something about him, this sweet boy finding a part of himself he didn't seem to know existed... Because of you! And how on earth was he so naturally good at this?! Maybe he was a quick learner. You caught your breath briefly as he set your hips down, but it didn't last long. He was, apparently, determined to utilize all he'd learned so far, as he pushed two fingers back inside you and clamped his mouth over your clit, sucking hard and brushing what he could get in his mouth with his tongue. Combined with his fingers curling right into that sweet spot repeatedly, you were unexpectedly hurtled into a climax. Not the most intense, but warm and delicious, especially while he kept working your through it. You moaned loud enough to let him know it.

      When he backed away, he looked more like a puppy wanting to be praised, that was what you had come to know. You smiled and opened your arms.

“Come here, sweetheart,” you said, and he looked so happy as he crawled up into your arms. You gave him small kisses and stroked his cheek, his neck, his arms, all the while humming soft praises.

“You did so well... So much better than I expected...”

He nuzzled against you and you rubbed his hips before slipping your fingers delicately over his backside.

“Would you like to try playing here?” you cooed. He tensed a little.

“U-Um... Maybe another time...” he said nervously. You smiled and moved your hand.

“Good boy,” you kissed his forehead.

“Are you ready for your last lesson then?” you asked. He nodded with more confidence than you'd seen that whole night.

“Should I wear a...?” he eyed his pants on the floor. Your heart melts at his thoughtfulness.

“They give us spermicide potions. You don't have you unless you'd feel more comfortable that way.”

He shook his head and you climbed on top of him.

“In that case, you've done enough work. Just enjoy this one,” you soothed. He let out a breath and watched you as you lined up your hips. You gave him a wink before gripping his cock and sliding him inside you, letting out a low moan. He wasn't the biggest you've had, but he seemed to be enjoying himself tremendously. That alone made it so much better. When you bottomed out, you paused so he could get used to the heat, letting his eyes flutter closed. After a second you feel him buck up and whimper, making you laugh. You brace your hands on his torso and begin moving your hips, watching his reactions. That was always the best part, the part that turned you on the most. His hands, which didn't seem to know where to go, gripped your hips tightly. You increased your movements, clenching around him and enjoying the moans it brought out. He thrusted up to meet your movements and reached deeper inside you. With an angle change, you felt him thrust up into that spot again, making you gasp. The freshness of your orgasm made it that much more tender, and it felt so much better. You experimentally dug your fingertips into his shoulders and he mewled for more. So you released your claws and clung to him as you rode faster, making sure to moan loudly for him. He had turned into a mess of pleasured moans and murmurs. Pleas and gasps with your name whispered in between, flushed and panting. He was coming apart and it was one of the most beautiful things you'd ever seen. You leaned in and streamed kisses and bites on his neck, down one side, scross his throat, up the other until he was whimpering and shaking and finally, finally, it seemed to overwhelm him. The grip on your hips tightened and he buried himself in you with a sudden cry as he filled you up. You kept moving and tightening around him as he finished, until you saw him collapse. You smiled tiredly and laid on top of him for a few minutes, until you felt his cock lose shape inside you and hauled yourself off him.

      He'd closed his eyes and for a minute you thought he'd fallen asleep, then he spoke.

“So... Should I... Should I go?” he asked uncertainly. You brushed his bangs away.

“Only if you want to. I could even arrange for you to stay the night if you want,” you offered. He smiled and snuggled close, nodding. You wrapped your arms around him.

“Can I come back?”

Your heart did something strange, you weren't sure what you felt.

“Of course you can... But remember, Prompto... This is a house of sex, not a house of love... I don't know if you'll find what you really want here. You deserve all the love in the world.”

He considered it and nodded with a yawn.

“Then you're welcome in my bed anytime you wish.”

 


	4. Pet (Ignis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet Play, Aphrodisiacs, Leash and Collar
> 
> [Male Titles, Vaginal Sex]

     Ignis was one of your regulars, and he was a difficult one to figure out. Anyone could tell you he was a perfect gentleman, and you'd never disagree. You'd seen how he treated others, with utmost respect. You had even run into him a few times outside in the city, and he was perfectly civil. He wouldn't even allow himself to rake his eyes over your body. Nobody would guess you'd even known each other outside that moment. Once he got to your room, however, he had some of the most interesting tastes you'd come across. He, of course, was never unkind to you (unless you consented), it just surprised you the first few times. Now, of course, you had come to expect it. As well as love it.

      When you stepped out of the shower in just your towel, you hadn't expected to see Ignis sitting on your bed, looking through a menu he already knew by heart.

“Oh!” you nearly lost your grip on the towel, not that it would have mattered. He flashed you a pleasant smile, but his eyes were almost predatory.

“Apologies, I had the footman admit me,” he said, not sounding at all sorry.

“Well, since you're here, you may as well help me decide on an outfit for our evening,” you said, holding out your hand to invite him along. Ignis didn't take it, instead he lead the way, really that should have been your first clue. He knew where your wardrobe was located. He threw open the doors and looked through it unabashed. Finally, after practically digging his way through, he emerged victorious with a simple silver collar attached to a black velvet leash. Well that explained the attitude. He approached you and narrowed his eyes.

“I don't believe any pet of mine has ever stood on two legs,” he instructed. You bit back a smile and obliged, getting to your hands and knees, losing your towel in the process. You could see the corners of his mouth quirk up at the sight and it made you feel a little powerful. He kneeled and fastened the collar around your neck, taking a chance to rake his hand through your short hair and making you shiver. He grabbed your chin in his gloved hand and tilted your head, looking you over on both sides.

“You're quite handsome in silver,” he murmured and you glowed a little at his praise.

“I'm happy it pleases you, Sir.”

He stood and walked around your body, dragging his fingertips down your neck, over your back, letting up on your rear. You arched into his touch, trying not to whine. Those gloves would be the death of you.

“You're in fine form, you've been taking care of yourself,” he said, tugging the leash as he walked to a covered tray sitting on the plush footlocker at the end of your bed. He lifted the lid and your eyes widened at the sight of truffles. Homemade, you would guess.

“I feel I've been neglecting my pet, so I've brought treats with me this time,” he purred, picking one up.

      You looked up at him adoringly and he smiled, leaning down and pressing it to your lips. You took a careful bite, and made sure to let out a noisy appreciation. You had learned early on that he was a phenomenal cook. It didn't take long to convince you to put him on the VIP list so he could bring food with him. Rarely was it quite this delicate, though. He stood and ate the other half, admiring you.

“Now, hold still and let me look you over more in depth and you can have another,” he ordered. You were more than happy to.

“Yes, Sir.”

He hummed and bent down again, tugging the leash up, and your head with it.

“Head up, pet.”

You posed even straighter. He grabbed your chin and pushed his thumb past your lips, using it to gently pry open your mouth.

“Suck,” he ordered, placing two fingers into your mouth. You closed your mouth around him and began to suck lightly, using your tongue to slick them up. You thought this would be routine, but instead, you felt his fingers curl up and brush against the roof of your mouth. You barely held back a choked gasp. He did it again, lightly. His expression remained the same but you could see a playful light in his eyes. The feeling was so strange, it was just about driving you up the walls! You knew if you so much as flinched, you'd be in trouble. He loved testing your resilience. Just when you thought you couldn't handle anymore he pulled his fingers out and moved to the other end. You tried to remedy the strange feeling.

      You felt his hand come down firmly on your backside, making you gasp.

“Out.”

You bow your back and make it more prominent. He spread your legs and eyed you as he ran a finger over your slit, making you have to work to keep from whimpering.

“Not quite yet,” he said and stood, picking up another truffle. When he neared your mouth you moved to take a bite but instead he pushed the entire thing in. It wasn't big, just surprising.

“You've earned it,” he replied to your questioning look, but you could hear something else behind it. He started to undress.

“Kindly help me, dearest,” he said. You began to work on his pants, detaching suspenders and undoing buttons. You tugged them down and he stepped out of them.

“The rest as well.”

Well he wasn't wasting time. You didn't either, pulling down his boxers, happy to see he was already half hard. When you tried to move in to give it some much needed attention he stopped you.

“Soon enough. Up on the bed.”

You tilted your head as he climbed up, resting back against the headboard, guiding you with the leash to curl up next to him with your head on his thigh.

“Good boy,” he praised, scratching the back of your neck and picking up a book.

      For a while you both sat like that, you curled up next to him. One hand was petting your head and your back, the other was around his cock, teasing it up. It was almost... Strangely peaceful. At least until you noticed your body was starting to feel feverish, and every stroke of his hand felt like electricity on your skin. Wetness was gathering between your legs, making you rub your thighs together and shiver. Ignis seemed to be getting more touchy too, his hand now roaming your stomach, your hips and thighs, even occasionally passing over your breasts. All the while his attention was focused on a damn book, or at least so it seemed. When you finally couldn't hold back a whine he calmly turned his eyes towards you.

“Something wrong, pet?” he asked, and this time he couldn't keep a mischievous smile off his face. You squinted at him, breaking character for a second.

“Perhaps you could tell me...”

He eyed the truffles.

“Ah, you remember that night we discussed the use of aphrodisiac spells?” he asked and you whined. That made more sense. All the while, his hand slipped between your legs and his fingers ran teasingly across your folds, making you squirm and squeeze your thighs together.

“Goodness, seems as though you're in heat,” he feigned wonder. You swallow hard, panting and trying to calm your body, but you were practically shaking now. Especially since his fingers were now teasing your entrance. He leaned close and spoke lowly.

“Is that what you're getting at? You'd like to be bred?”

You whine, taking a chance and climbing onto him, straddling him. He groaned and looked over your form, lingering between your legs. Probably because you felt like you were practically dripping down your thighs. He reached forward and ran a finger over your inner thigh, bringing it back to his mouth.

“Poor thing, you need to be relieved quite badly it seems.”

You pant and nod, climbing off him and presenting your backside to him teasingly, lowering your front half to the bed to exaggerate it. He wasted no time in curling his body around yours. It was torturous, you could feel the tip of his cock so close to your heat.

“It would be entirely inappropriate... A Handler breeding with his own pet...” he purred lowly, completely sinful.

“But since you're suffering so....” he sounded like he was relenting, maybe he was getting impatient too. You could feel him push in just the slightest bit, forcing you to keep yourself from pushing back on him. You did add a whimper for effect.

“And I'm afraid you're just too....” he paused, appearing to be considering his words. Except you feel him suddenly plunge into you, making you arch your back and cry out. He groaned with you, grabbing a tight hold of your hips, either to stead you or himself.

“Tempting...” he husked, out of breath momentarily.

      Once he was sure neither of you would come on the spot, he began to set a pace, thrusting into you at different angles. You couldn't help letting yourself moan. It had been too long since you felt him inside you. He evidently felt the same, because for all his composure, it didn't take him long to start thrusting faster and harder into you.

“Imagine, a Pedigree like yourself wanting to Breed with your own Handler,” he chastised.

“It seems like my Handler wants it just as badly,” you quipped, unable to help yourself. You paid dearly when he brought his hand down on your backside again, making you yelp.

“Running your mouth, when did you get so unruly?” he scolded again, but he was smiling. He gripped your hips and thrust especially hard, kissing your shoulder blades to make up for the smack. It more then helped, a low moan wrenching itself from you as he hit that spot inside you. You didn't dare reach to try and touch your own clit, but he refused as well and it was killing you! You gripped the bed sheets and rocked back onto him, trying to get him deeper, trying to make him hit that spot as often as possible. His breathing was labored, and he sounded close himself. You looked over your shoulder at him.

“Sir... _Please_...”

This seemed to break him as he choked back a groan and held onto you to pound into you with increased fervor. Your joint cries were reaching a crescendo, which peaked when he leaned in to clamp down on your shoulder and bury himself inside you, painting your insides white hot. There was... So much! It must have been another effect of the spell, that of course had been why he ate one then. He didn't stop after he finished, instead he kept at it, finally reaching down to press hard against your clit and rub circles into it. It didn't take long for you to clench down around him with a cry as an orgasm made its way up your spine and through your whole body, wracking you with shivers. What surprised you more was another growl from behind you as you, unbelievably, filled up even more. With him still in there you felt distended and ready to burst. You collapsed as he pulled out of you, feeling some of his release running down your leg. He laid back and tugged you up into his arms.

“Perhaps I do like the thought of little kittens running around...” he mused, kissing the top of your head. You hummed in response, feeling content and full.

      Ignis didn't allow you to go clean yourself off while he was still there, and you kept the collar on. He gave you a kiss and ran a hand soothingly over your lower back.

“I hope you aren't in too much pain,” he checked. You smiled tiredly and shook your head. You'd had worse spankings, that's for sure. He dressed piece by piece.

“Ugh, you're a tease,” you whined. He turned and raised a brow at you.

“Pardon?”

You point to the silver tray.

“Your truffles are so delicious, but if I eat more I'll be in agony the rest of the day...” you whined.

His mouth quirked up.

“Consider it a gift for your next patron,” he said with a wave as he slipped out the door.

 


	5. Bow (Noctis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authority Kink? Orgasm denial/delay
> 
> [Female titles, Vaginal sex]

      You tied your hair once you finally got it back into a proper ponytail and took one of the pins out of your mouth to hold back your bangs. You knew it would likely all come undone soon enough, but you definitely wanted to look your best. The lovely Caretakers had run a bath with rose petals and a light oil you couldn't identify. It left you soft and practically glowing. Your dress was airy, the fabric thin and translucent, one of your favorites (and your next patron's as well). A light dousing in a floral perfume. You had just finished applying a light lipstick (it was quickly evident your patron very much enjoyed evidence of your time together) when you heard a knock at the door.

      You clicked the door open and gave a smile and a curtsy to your king, taking his hand and kissing it as he let his gaze swoop over your body.

“I believe I mentioned you are under no obligation to knock, Your Majesty...” you said coyly, stepping back to admit him.

“I like keeping you in suspense,” he replied. You rolled your eyes behind his back and nodded to his escort. It had taken a few sessions for his Shield to learn to trust you, not that you minded. He refused to leave the room, and while you were no stranger to performance, it seemed he quickly got tired of seeing a more personal side of his King. Now he waited outside the door.

      Rough hands rested themselves on your soft hips, the contrast was stark and really kind of arousing. The hands pulled you none too gently back until you were pressed against Noctis 's body. He used one hand to hold you there and another to begin unzipping the back of your dress.

“Wasting no time, I see,” you teased. Immediately a hand gripped your jaw tightly as a low voice spoke close to your ear.

“Is that how you address your King?” he asked, it was a warning. Well, it sounded like one. For all his threatening and barking he never actually mistreated you. You both loved it. You gasped a little.

“N-No, my apologies, Your Majesty...” you breathed. He seemed satisfied as he let go of your head and moved to undo all the hard work you had put into your hair. The zipper stopped, and he swept your hair out of the way as he placed kisses along your shoulder blades, all the while slipping the dress down your body. You hadn't bothered to wear anything under it, it would ruin the look of the dress. You didn't fail to notice the scratchiness of his stubble along your back, he must have been having a rough few days if he hadn't bothered to shave. You felt a pang of hurt for him. He had gone through so much in his young life. Yet unmarried, still reeling for the loss of his fiancee years later, the pressure to produce an heir already great but unable to bring himself to make another commitment so be found comfort in your bed. You were more than willing to ease it however you could.

      One of his hands had you gripped at the back of the neck commandingly, walking you towards the bed. He sat you down and attempted to maneuver himself to your hips, but grunted in pain before getting very far, instinctively clapping a hand onto his leg.

“Dammit..” he mumbled in frustration. You looked at him, a little alarmed.

“Is your leg hurting, my King?” you asked. He didn't answer, instead climbing into the bed carefully and reclining. The look he gave you as he crooked his finger to usher you over was fierce. You climbed up onto him, his hand coming to rest on your hip, guiding you further and further on top of him until you could feel his breath on your inner thighs.

“Sit,” he ordered, making you whimper and start to lower yourself obediently. Not quick enough. He grabbed your hips forcefully and brought you the rest of the way, diving into your heat immediately. The suddenness made you mewl in surprise and grip the headboard so you wouldn't accidentally lose your balance. Though he may as well have suffocated himself for all his eagerness. His tongue brushed one, two wide strokes over your folds before moving between them. He switched unexpectedly between licking and sucking on your clit, and moving his tongue down to push itself inside you. Every so often between one or the other, his tongue would tease the sensitive head tucked below your clit, making you jump against his tightening grip and gasp into your arm. He tugged your arm away from your mouth.

“Your King wants to hear you.”

You obliged. Every time the warm wetness of his tongue breached you or he tugged your clit with tongue and teeth made you writhe in his grasp and moan just for him. Occasionally he would break just long enough to leave strings of bites along your inner thighs, bringing particularly loud moans from your throat. He captured your clit and sucked hard, repeatedly laving his tongue over the head as he did so, making your body instinctively shy away from the overstimulation, no matter how much it made you want to scream. His hands held you fast, you couldn't escape the pleasure and that made your abdomen coil warmly. As the familiar feeling crept up on you, you gripped the headboard with one hand, while the other went down to thread your fingers through his soft hair.

“M-More... P-please I'm....!” you gasped out. Almost immediately he came to a halt, that had you nearly sobbing as he pulled away. You panted and looked desperately over your shoulder as the feeling started to ebb.

“I don't take orders,” he said, breaking character to look considerably smug.

      You bit back a groan of frustration as he pulled you into a kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue.

“When was the last time you paid respect to your King?” he demanded lowly. You considered being cheeky and reminding him it was only last week, then decided against it. He might not let you come at all if you did.

“T-Too long, your Grace,” you replied obediently. His fingers explored your body, making you whisper soft pleas.

“Well? On your knees, you know how to bow,” he demanded. You shivered and crawled off the bed, moving between his legs as he scooted to the edge, lazily stroking his cock. When had he taken himself out? You moved to touch him but he deflected you.

“I thought I told you to bow,” he said, a faint look of mischief behind his eyes. It took you a minute to register, but you nodded and dropped to one knee, arm strapped across your chest and head lowered in fealty. You heard him groan as he watched, and while you couldn't see it, you were sure his strokes had picked up. He finally grabbed your face, raising it enough to push the tip of his cock to your lips.

“Stay like that...” this sounded more like a plea than an order, but you followed it all the same. You did your best to hold position while you opened your mouth for him, starting to slide him in. He took over at once, both hands on your face gently as he began thrusting into your mouth. There wasn't much you could do in this position, except keep your tongue low to keep from choking, and opening up wide enough for him to bury himself completely in your mouth. The harder and faster he thrust into you, the more difficult it was to keep your bowing position, but you didn't dare break it. His thumb stroked your cheek gently, a complete contrast to the intensity with which he was using you and the caliber of his moans. He exited your mouth suddenly and forcefully, leaving a trail of saliva and precum on your bruised lips. You couldn't even catch your breath before he was pulling you back onto the bed, shoving you down on all fours.

      He mounted you from behind, curling around your body and speaking lowly close to your ear.

“Now, ask a little nicer this time.”

You whimpered and let your eyes close.

“Please! Please, your Majesty I want your cock inside me! I need to feel you cum inside me, fill me up an--” you didn't get to finish your indulgence as he pushed all the way into you at once. The cry you let out echoed in the chamber. You clapped a hand over your mouth and he batted it away.

“Don't even think about hiding it. I want the whole city to know how well their King treats his subjects.”

You dutifully kept your hands dug into the bed sheets as he started moving his hips. You let incoherent pleas and praises fall from your lips in messy whispers, losing yourself in the friction. He pulled almost all the way out, ignoring your whines of protest, angled himself, and snapped his hips forward. It made you see stars and you let out a desperate cry to tell him so. He continued pounding into that spot with determination.

“Tell me you'll never leave me,” he whispered.

“I-I'll stay by your side forever,” you replied, you forced away the logic that said otherwise. His thrusts picked up and he finally reached a hand around to rub against your clit.

“M-Maybe I'll take you on as a royal courtesan.... Or maybe I'll make you my Queen. Have you carry my heir,” he teased. The thought, for whatever reason, went straight into your core. You could barely warn him before spilling over the edge, orgasm wracking your body and nerves. As you tightened around him he sunk his teeth into your neck and thrust one more time, releasing inside you.

      In the aftershocks, laying on the bed and rubbing his leg, hoping to help the ache go away, he looked at you.

“The offer stands... If you want to come back to the castle as a Courtesan, you'd be taken care of...” he primed. You nuzzled his arm thoughtfully.

“I know...”

He kissed the top of your head.

“It's not an order, just something to think about...” he said tiredly, pulling the covers over the two of you. You continued soothing the pain in his leg until you fell asleep with him.

 

 


	6. Absent (Nyx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort sex, homecoming sex, Established Relationship
> 
> [Female Titles, Vaginal Sex]

      The tub was halfway full when you thought you heard a knock. You turned the faucet off and listened, a little irked. You weren't expecting another patron tonight and were looking forward to a relaxing bath and book. The knock came again and you sighed, pulling on your robe and tying it tight. You grabbed your switchblade from its hiding place, just in case, and cracked open the door. You threw open the door, lips parting in surprise as your knife dropped to the floor. Standing in the doorway was the only man you could rightfully say you'd ever loved: Nyx Ulric. Looking fresh off the battlefield. He laughed tiredly and bent down to pick up your blade, holding it out to you.

“If I'd known you'd miss me this m--” you cut off whatever dumb joke he had in mind when you grabbed the knife, tossing it onto a side table, and pulled him into a heavy kiss. He smiled into it, walking you back into the room and kicking the door closed. You regrettably broke for air, pressing your forehead to his chest and wrapping your arms around him. You squeezed your eyes tight, trying to fight off tears. This brat would not see you cry over him.

“You told me to let you know the second I got back,” he murmured into your hair. That broke you, and you allowed yourself one choked sob. His hand stroked the back of your head as he hushed you comfortingly, quieting you into a couple sniffles until you broke away. You laughed as he ran a thumb over your cheek to dry it.

“You're filthy, you need a bath,” you said. He looked relieved that you were laughing, and grinned back at you.

“Ouch... You're right though...” he said, taking your hand. You pulled him towards the bathroom.

“I've got one half drawn already.”

      You bent over to turn the faucet back on, putting in a sweet smelling mixture that always made you feel better after a particularly rough night. He came up behind you, hands on your waist and hips pressed to your backside, making you smile. The instant you stood he made for your neck, kissing and biting trails all over, his hands exploring your stomach and sides and trying (failing) to untie your robe.

“ _Astrals_ , I missed you...” he breathed against your neck. You moaned, trying not to get too caught up in it.

“I can tell,” you said primly. You earned an extra hard bite and a comforting tongue for your sass.

“Can you? I thought I was subtle,” he said between breaths. You smiled and pushed your hips back against his.

“That isn't subtlety I'm feeling against my thigh,” you shot back. He laughed against your skin.

“How about we skip the bath?” he tried, nipping at your ear. You very nearly gave in. Instead you pulled away and shot a playful smile at him.

“You're not getting in my bed smelling like that,” you turned the faucet off.

“Hey! It's not that bad...” he protested, then looked at the welcoming bath.

“Yeah it is.... Help me out?” he asked, motioning to his clothes.

      Ultimately, he had to help you more than you helped him, owing to the ridiculous amount of buckles and zippers on the armor. You lent him your hands anyways, placing it in a clean corner then teasingly unbuttoning his pants. He groaned and arched into your hand.

“Now that isn't fair,” he husked. You smiled innocently and tugged his pants and boxers down, letting him kick them to the corner. As you tugged his shirt up he hissed in pain and you immediately scanned his body with worried eyes, looking for an injury. He finished tearing it from his body and you turned him around. You let out an involuntary gasp at the sight of a large ragged tear down his back, flanked by bruises. You felt sick, you felt like you might cry again, you couldn't get the sight out of your head. He must have sensed it because he turned back around and pulled you close, hands cupping your cheeks.

“Hey hey... It's nothing. Give it a week and this'll just be another scar,” he said soothingly. You nodded, unconvinced, and he gave you a kiss before stepping into the bath. You took a breath to clear your head, you didn't want to spoil tonight.

      You grabbed a soft cloth and wet it in the warm water then gently brought it over his back. He tensed and you put a hand on his shoulder, kissing the back of his neck. He hummed and placed his hand over yours.

“It's fine, keep going.”

He leaned forward as you gently washed around the wound, busying himself by carefully undoing his braids, depositing the beads on a small tray you handed him. You ran the cloth lovingly over his neck, pressing kisses to the fresh skin. His hums of pleasure helped relax you as well. He reached back and tugged on your hand.

“C'mere,” he urged. You untied your robe deftly, tossing it on top of his clothes and throwing them all down the laundry chute in the wall. His eyes drank you in as you stepped into the tub, careful not to trip, and rested your body on top of his. He purred and kissed you quickly before wrapping his arms around you.

“Hold your breath,” he instructed. You didn't even have time to ask why before he ducked down into the water, taking you with him. When you came back up, you both clear the water from your faces. You worked a delicious smelling soap through your long hair, then rested on him as you lovingly raked your hands through his hair while you kissed him. You always loved his hair, it was so soft. After it all, you kissed his chest and rested your head on it enjoying the warmth.

     You dressed in one of your silken robes and loaned him one of the guest robes. With his hair mostly dried, you watched him redo his braids with practiced speed. When he noticed you watching he smiled and waved you over, nodding to the brush in your hands.

“Want me to do yours?” he offered. You climbed onto the bed in front of him, sighing happily when he ran the brush through your hair.

“Are you sure it isn't sacrilege or something?” you asked. You never had enough time together to get more intimate details of his culture. He smiled and brushed the back of your hair, going slower this time. You had the feeling he was just taking the opportunity to enjoy it.

“Mmm... Loved ones get a special pass. Women don't usually braid anyways,” he said, working a small braid behind your ear. His words warmed you. He made the executive decision to run a second, bigger braid down your back. It would be nice not to have to care for it for a little while.

      Nyx untied your sash slowly, teasing himself as much as you. He parted it and traveled kisses down the newly exposed flesh as he went. He paused at the center of your chest to kiss at your breasts, interspersed with his tongue and teeth. One hand moved to play with the other breast, and his free hand went to caress your soft sides. You arched under his touch, whimpering a little. He continued his trail down, parting your robe until he pressed a kiss just above your core, making you shiver. He pulled back and looked you over, letting out a breath of reverence as you rid yourself of your robe. His lips went back to ghosting over your skin.

“Six, you're so beautiful....” he breathed against you. Your heart picked up.

“How did someone like me end up with you? What'd I do to deserve this?” he continued, making you flush heavily. You smiled.

“Have you seen yourself?” you asked, tugging at his sash and snaking your hands over his body. He gave appreciative moans.

“'You're flawless...” he retorted, thumbing circles on your stomach as he held your hips.

“I'm not and you know it.”

“Would you let me dote on you?” he scolded.

      His mouth found every place he could with teeth and tongue and sucked hard enough that bruises would bloom wherever they touched. He loved to mark you, to make you his, and you loved it just as much. When he reached your clit, you gasped but shook your head, tugging him back up.

“C-Can't wait. Need you inside me, now,” you begged. He completely ate it up. He pressed the tip of his cock up to your slit, making you whine and try to push him inside you. He remained out of reach, kissing you breathless so you couldn't complain. It was maddening! Finally you broke it with a huff.

“Nyx please!” you urged. He was sweet but he could be a real bastard if he put his mind to it. He nipped at a spot just under your ear.

“Please, what?” he asked, pushing his cock just outside your entrance for emphasis. You groaned in frustration.

“I want you to fuck me until I scream for you! I want everyone to know who I belong to when you cu--” he interrupted your begging with a hard thrust into your heat. You cried out, arching your hips to help him delve deeper. Your nails dug into his shoulders, shivering as he paused for the two of you got used to the feeling. You both exhaled shakily against each other's lips as your noses brushed together. His hand snuck up to trace a teasing finger over your breasts, making goosebumps flush over your skin as he started to thrust. His teeth found all the places on your neck he'd memorized by heart that made you moan without performance. His thrusts went deeper and quicker and you hooked your legs around him in turn, hiking up your hips to encourage him.

“You wanna come around my cock, Princess?” he purred against you, making you whine his name.

“You're so fucking beautiful,” he growled again, more desperately this time. His hand dove down to play with your clit, switching between teasingly light touches and such precise pressure your eyes fluttered closed. The feeling sent coils of pleasure pulling taut against inside your abdomin, quickly tightening with the force of the approaching orgasm.

“Nyx... I-I need...” you felt a mess, completely incoherent and lost in the white hot friction.

“You want me to come on you, sweetheart?” he moaned between panting breaths and you lost it. The coil snapped like a band and your cries were swallowed by your lover as he continued to thrust and let you ride out your orgasm. When he couldn't hold out anymore, and his thrusts became erratic, he pulled out and hovered over you. He compensated for the sudden loss of pressure in you by kissing you as you grabbed his cock with both hands, doing your best to get him off until he shuddered and painted your torso with cum, searing another mark against your skin. He owned you.

      You both nestled together as you caught your breath, then with a soft kiss he went to retrieve a wet cloth to clean you off with loving touches. You hum happily and drop the cloth off the side of the bed without care, snuggling up to him. He laid on his side and you traced light massaging touches to his back.

“Are you mad?” he asked suddenly.

“No, of course not,” you said, your voice breaking. He looked over his shoulder at you then turned to pull you into his arms.

“I'd never ask you to sacrifice your work... I just... What if you don't come back next time? And I would never know...” you confessed, closing your eyes to keep your composure. He frowned and kissed over your face, making you smile just a little.

“Gimme a little more credit than that...” he said. His arms secured you to him.

“I'm always gonna come back to you,” he said with confidence. You couldn't help believing him. You laid together for a few minutes in silence, him stroking back your bangs.

“Am I staying the night?” he asked tiredly. You smiled mischievously.

“You'll have to unless you want to wear that robe home, I threw your clothes in the laundry.”

He laughed.

“You're lucky I've got the day off tomorrow...”

You sighed happily.

“Me too.”

His eyes got a playful spark behind them.

“More time to play,” he crooned, pulling you closer and kissing your neck again, making you giggle.

 


	7. Praise (Gladio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Time Reader, Gentle Sex, Praise Kink
> 
> [Female Titles, Vaginal Sex]

      When the doorknob rattled, your heart nearly jumped out of your chest, but when the door opened your Madam shuffled into the room. She straightened your silken night dress and rubbed your shoulders.

“You've got a patron, young lady,” she said. Your eyes shifted behind her where a man waited, looking curious. He was big... Not just tall but... Everything about him was intimidating. He looked like the type your Sisters and Brothers complained about. It made your insides squirm nervously. Your Madam pulled your attention back to her.

“Remember your training and don't be nervous. You know you are talented,” she said, patting your cheek comfortingly and turning to leave. As she passed the man she fixed a hard stare at him and pointed threateningly, to which he responded with placating hands and an barely restrained amused smile.

“You do anything she doesn't want and we'll throw you out with your pants down,” she threatened. His smile never left, he just inclined his head.

“Your Ladies know I'm always a perfect gentleman,” he reassured. She gave him one last stare down before waddling out and closing the door behind her.

      The man watched her leave but then his attention was solely on you, undressing you in his head. That didn't bother you, but the fact that he looked like he could crush you just by touching you wrong, that made you nervous.

“So you're pretty new?” he asked. You nodded.

“Mama took me in, but told me I would have to start working someday. I've been in training the last few months.”

“Damn, you are new. So how many times've you done this?” he asked as he walked to the bed and sat down.

“You're... My first patron...” you admitted.

“Like, ever?” he sounded surprised. You nodded. He smiled just a little.

“Honored.”

He studied you for a minute before patting a hand on his lap.

“C'mere,” he said softly. You obeyed, gliding over and trying to climb onto his lap as delicately as you could. His hands traced the contours of your body with a gentleness you wouldn't have expected. Every so often he'd hit a spot that made you shiver and he'd smile, going back over it again.

“You're pretty cute,” he judged. You flushed, you weren't yet used to such compliments.

“T-Thank you...” you mumbled, looking down at your wringing hands.

“Just somethin' missing,” he continued and you looked up half surprised, half worried you'd somehow already messed up. He tilted your body away from him and a second later you feel something drape over your collarbone, his hands fastening it in the back and taking plenty of chances to brush his calloused fingers over the back of your neck. The necklace made you gasp and the touches made you whimper.

“Its so beautiful...” you admired.

“I give all the new kids welcome gifts,” he explained. You touched it delicately.

“I'm not sure I've earned it yet...” you said with a frown. He chuckled and swept your hair to one side, pressing kisses to your neck and making you tilt your head to expose more of your neck to him.

“Course you have. Don't worry so much, baby girl. I'm gonna take good care of you,” he promised, something heady in his voice that made you squirm on his lap. He definitely noticed. You took a breath.

“How can I service you today?” you purred. His grin widened at your newfound confidence.

      His mouth was idly pressing kisses to your neck, trying to find the spots that made you gasp. He had a hand on your leg, rubbing gently and getting higher and higher with each stroke. Mixed with the other hand caressing your torso, lingering on your breasts and brushing over your nipples, the slickness was already gathering between your thighs. His mouth moved down to your breasts at the sound of your needy moan; he dragged his tongue over the peak then took it into his mouth. The warmth was enticing, and some of the wetness leaked through your dress, but it wasn't enough. His hand which had reached your inner thigh was now stroking you outside your panties making you squirm.

“You wanna tell me what got you so wet or am I gonna have to find another way to get it outta you?” he growled against your chest. You bit back a gasp and squeezed your thighs together at the words.

“Y-You can try...” you taunted. A deep grumble of a laugh escaped him.

“Why don't you strip down for me, beautiful?” he nodded you off his lap. You flushed.

“I um... You might have to help with the zipper...” you admitted. He huffed out a laugh and started the zipper, then gave your ass a comforting, light tap to get you moving.

      You sauntered slowly a few steps in front of him, practicing the way you learned to carry your body in the room when you were performing. You kept your back to him as you slowly finished unzipping your dress, parting it at the back and running your hands over your partially naked sides. You lowered one sleeve, stretching and showing off just the side of your breast. Then you removed the other sleeve and dragged your fingers over your body, letting out a gasp loud enough for him to hear. You became faintly aware of his breathing becoming more labored. You slid the dress slowly down over your hips, bending a little to give him a good view of your backside. Now you could hear very soft groans. You laid your dress over the back of a chair and finally turned to face him and let him get an eyeful. He took quick advantage of the opportunity, and you could see he'd taken his cock out and was stroking it lazily.

“Shit...” he breathed, motioning for you to come closer. When you get a better look at his cock your heart beats nervously and your eyes must widen a little, because his eyes follow your line of sight.

“Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll go slow. You're gonna feel great,” he said comfortingly. The words made you close your legs.

      “You wanna go get me your favorite toy, baby?”

You nodded a little eagerly and went to dig through the clean toys cupboard. You pulled out an inconspicuous looking egg, going back and handing him the remote. He was completely naked now, and you enjoyed a once over.

“Heh, really? Cute,” he said, looking over the remote and the vibrator. He sat and grabbed your hips, pulling you to straddle his lap backwards. You felt his cock against our back, making you shiver.

“I.... Should have asked your name...” you said suddenly, nerves reminding you of your transgressions. His hands ran up and down your back, massaging and making you relax.

“Call me Gladio,” he instructed. He lifted your body so easily by your hips, it reminded you of the power the man behind you had. He started to tug your underwear off and you helped discard it the rest of the way. He molded your body until his cock was resting between your thighs, making your breath hitch.

“Shhh, easy... You're okay, beautiful,” he spoke lowly into your hair. He began to thrust between your thighs, and the feeling of him rubbing against your slit made you whimper. He worked into a steady rhythm until he felt you relax in his hands. Then he grabbed the toy and the remote, turning it on the lowest setting and lightly dragging it all over your torso. The light touches made you squirm and laugh a little until he circled both your breasts with it. A moan escaped on an exhale and he increased his thrusting pace. The toy went lower and lower and the anticipation of feeling the vibrations on your clit made you warm and wet. He turned the power up and ran the toy over the tops of your thighs, making you roll your hips needily. The feeling of your slickness on his cock and the friction of it grinding against you had him moaning quietly. You loved hearing him.

     The toy landed just above your clit and he kicked up the remote setting, looking at it in confusion when the vibrations stopped. Then all at once they kicked on powerfully, making you whine and arch under the feeling. It went away and came back in waves, and he pressed it flush against your clit. You leaned back against his chest and he rested his head on your shoulder, nuzzling your neck as he thrust hard against you. Your thighs tightened around his cock and he groaned loudly.

“Ngh..... Good girl...” he praised. The words went straight to your core, making you gasp and buck. He cracked an eye open and grinned at you.

“You like that, baby girl? You like hearing how well you take my thick cock?” he tested. You whined and practically choked out a sob at how desperate the words made you.

“P-Please...” you begged.

“What d'you need, sweetheart?” he asked. You ground down against him.

“W-Want you... In me...” you forced out. He nodded and kissed the junction between your neck and shoulder, making you smile.

      He slid your hips forward until the head of his cock was lined up with your entrance. You shivered nervously.

“Take a breath,” he instructed. You obeyed and he started to push in slowly, until the tip was completely in your core. The noises he made were almost enough to make you ignore the stretch. His fingers dug tightly into your hips, a show of his restraint. You took another breath and continued sliding slowly down his length, feeling it stretch you even more. He stopped your hips when he heard you whimper and nuzzled into your neck.

“You're doin' so good, baby girl....” he crooned hoarsely. The affirmation made you relax and you moaned. You let yourself slide down a little further, there wasn't much left of him now, and you already felt so full.

“Just a little more, sweetheart, you can do it, baby,” he encouraged, going back to kissing your neck. You swallow hard and bottom out. You ran your fingers over your taut stomach in awe, you could feel him buried inside you.

“You're such a good girl, so tight,” he groaned. He let you adjust, reaching down and rubbing your clit lightly with his rough fingers, your excitement loosening you up.

“You ready?” he asked, kissing behind your ear. You shivered and nodded, wiggling your hips experimentally. He pushed the vibrator into your hands but kept the remote, putting it on a low level.

“Play with yourself for me,” he said. You were more than happy to to press the egg to your clit.

      He pulled out and pushed back in, slowly at first. The friction and the vibrations helped you ignore the stretch, your free hand dug into his hip under you. He thrust again, and again, all the while teasing you by switching the speeds on the egg. Chasing the pleasure had you naturally moving your hips, sliding up and down his cock with increasing eagerness.

“Gladio...” you whined, pleading him for more. He mercifully flicked the speed up.

“There you go beautiful.... You're takin' it so well... You wanna come for me...?” he asked. You whimpered and nodded, moving your hips quicker now that most of the pain had subsided for pleasure. He slowed you and angled your hips precisely.

“Like this,” he suggested and you moved until he was almost all the way out, then pushed him inside you again. The way he hit that rough spot inside you made you moan desperately and ride even harder. Now you were determined. He steadily increased the speeds on the egg, making you moan louder and louder the closer you got to release. Your movements got more erratic and your moans more ragged. You opened your mouth to warn him of your impending undoing but only managed a strangled cry when the vibrator stopped completely. You panted and whined, pushing it hard to your clit. All at once he thrust hard into you and turned the vibrator to the highest setting. You nearly screamed through your orgasm, tightening around him and arching as he twitched and released inside you.

      In the post-orgasmic haze you melted back against his strong body, suddenly feeling safe. He rubbed your arms and kissed your shoulders, murmuring strings of praises to you until he couldn't stay inside you anymore. He lifted you slowly, careful not to hurt you, and laid you back on the bed. A warm washcloth cleaned you gently and then you passed out snuggled up to a warm body. When you woke, you expected him to be gone, but he was still in bed, reading. When he noticed you were awake he put it down and brushed the hair from your face.

“That feel good, baby girl?” he asked. You nodded tiredly.

“W-What about you...? D-Did I...” you started, trying to form coherent words. He cut you off with a kiss.

“You were amazing,” he reassured. You sighed with relief.

“That's good... Will you come back?”

He laughed and kissed your forehead.

“Course I will.”

You hummed happily and closed your eyes, falling back to sleep.

 


	8. Power (Ardyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overstimulation, Slight Dub-Con, Facials, Come Marking, Come Play
> 
> [Female Titles, Vaginal Sex]

      As you traipsed across the room, straightening up your room for the next patron who may come along (smoothing the bed, putting toys in the bin to be disinfected that night, sorting through your wardrobe), you hadn't noticed a man appear in your room. Until he spoke at least.

“Are you expecting company?” he asked, and you nearly screamed into your hand clapped over your mouth as you turned on him. He was leaning against the wall next to the door, who knows how long he'd been there.

“Did I startle you? My apologies....” he said, stepping forward. His feigned kindness was charming, that's for sure. You got your breathing back under control and looked him over. Wine colored hair, overconfident swagger as he now walked around your room, the lilting voice. There was certainly no mistake who this man was.

“May I ask your business here?” you asked anyways, voice clipped. He turned and raised an eyebrow at you with an amused upturn of his mouth.

“My dear, how many kinds of business are dealt in a brothel that you are aware of?” he pointed out, making you flush at your slip. He began making himself at home as he explored, removing his layers casually.

“And.... To what do I owe the honor of bedding the Imperial Chancellor himself?” you asked politely, keeping your eyes on him at all times. He glanced at you.

“A simple curiosity for the one they hail the Princess of the Altissia House.”

“Do they?” you asked innocently.

“No need for false modesty here,” he said, picking up a menu. He hummed in contemplation.

“I hope I don't offend, but this all seems rather tame in light of what I have planned,” he said with a frown, then his gaze went back to you. You folded your arms defensively and stood a little taller.

“Are you quite sure you're prepared to handle tonight's activities?” he challenged lowly, striding towards you. You tried to remain impassive.

“I'm at your command, your Honor,” you replied strongly with a bow. A laugh, deep but smooth as silk, spilled from him.

“I feel you may come to regret that,” he said with a thinly veiled predatory smile. He rid himself of his hat, which he placed firmly on your head as he passed to inspect your wardrobe, turning back only once to look at you with it and stroke your jaw with what looked suspiciously like a fond smile. Your sisters and brothers weren't kidding, he did have an unnatural charm about him. Something that felt dangerous. Regardless, you left it on. You were trained to never remove anything your patrons decorated you with unless it was an emergency, and he was after all a paying patron. Supposedly.

      “You know... If you just told me what you were planning I'm sure I could help you find an appropriate outfit...” you called to him with a huff. He was half buried in your wardrobe and going deeper still without answering. You sighed and pushed the hat up out of your eyes, going and investigating his coat on the floor. It was soft... You resisted the temptation to wear it.

“I feel you are entirely too overdressed, dearest,” he said, pulling your attention back to him. He had a body harness in his hands and was admiring it.

“If you want to use the dungeon, we'll have to take a walk,” you said, going to undress yourself. He laid the harness over a chair and grabbed your hands, placing them instead on his own shirt. His slithered around your body, unfastening your dress.

“That won't be necessary, Princess. The bed will suit our needs perfectly,” he assured. Well, some people did just like it for decoration. You unbuttoned his shirt, letting your eyes and hands explore the skin as it is exposed. Already you could see scars, so many scars covering him. They looked like they should have been fatal. You ran your fingers delicately over them, lost in your head for a moment, before he slid his shirt off his arms onto the floor. It brought you back to the situation at hand.

      The cold air in the room roused your body as he slid the dress down, his eyes tracking every movement. It slid past your stomach, your hips, down your legs, until you were only in your underthings. You responded by undoing his pants and playing with the hem before freeing him from them. It was difficult to tell how big he was, but the thought of him touching you still made you press your thighs together. He stilled your hands and you stopped, instead relishing the way his hands were gliding over your shoulders and your midsection. He hooked his fingers inside the band on your lengerie before pulling away, leaving you wanting.

“Do point the way to where you keep your toy chest,” he said suddenly, and you could tell he loved how frustrated you were.

“Oh, and finish that for me,” he added with a wave to your remaining garments as he followed your pointing hand. You bite back a huff and don't bother making a show of it as you unhook your bra and slide your panties all the way off, considering he wasn't even looking at you anymore. Though you considered it a victory when he turned, half addressing you already, and stopped to look you over once you were completely undressed.

       The man was certainly no stranger to the harness, that was for sure. The deftness with which he put it on you was almost record speed, which you took to mean he was getting impatient. He made a few tightening adjustments, lifting your breasts ever so slightly and then moving down to tighten the strap that sat strategically over your clit. It rubbed deliciously against you and you couldn't help letting out a tiny yip as he tugged the harness again and it rode the strap up.

“Too tight for you, Princess?” he asked with mock concern. You stood stubbornly.

“Not at all, your Honor,” you said. He sighed dramatically.

“That sounds so formal.... You're free to call me Ardyn for tonight,” he said.

“How gracious,” you returned. He responded by tugging again on your harness, harder this time, making it press against you and causing you to gasp. You stumbled as he led you to the bed.

“Hands and knees, if you would,” he ordered with pretend politeness. He tossed a velvet bag that housed the toy he'd picked out onto the bed, he wouldn't let you see inside it. You obediently climbed onto the bed on all fours and your backside facing him. He joined you, putting his hands on your hips and playing with the straps on your harness. You weren't sure what to expect with this man. A single digit of his came to glide just under the strap, testing your arousal. You squirmed under the touch. It seemed he got the reaction he wanted, because the next minute he had mounted you, curling his body over yours and pressing the tip of his length up to you, ready to push inside.

“You seem eager, Chancellor, has it been a while?” you goaded. He saw right through it and you heard his low laughter again.

“I feel time is irrelevant, dear. We both know it hasn't been long at all for you and yet here you are, begging like a minx,” he taunted right back. You opened your mouth to protest but then realized your body was pushing back against his cock needily. Well... That backfired. You flushed and looked back down at the covers so you wouldn't see how unbearably smug he surely looked.

“At any rate, this is hardly the end of it,” he scoffed and, without hesitation, plunged himself into you with a quiet, guttural moan. You gasped and tightened around him. It stung a little, not being prepared, but it was hardly unbearable. He seemed to enjoy having the element of surprise anyways.

      His thrusts were not gradual either, pulling nearly all the way out and snapping back in right from the beginning. Only their pace increased. By some miracle, you managed to keep your moans as contained as he did. A feat he seemed displeased with. His thrusts shallowed as he took his hands from your hips and reached into the bag, pulling out one of the toys he had packed in. It was small, unassuming, but you knew that compact vibrator well. It looped over a single finger and while it wasn't especially powerful, if applied correctly it could do some wonderful things. He turned it on and when he applied it teasingly onto your clit you lost some of your composure, your hips chasing the pleasure and choking out a small moan before you could stop yourself. Then, with remarkable precision, he pressed the vibrator to you and brought his hand down on your backside at the exact same moment. Your body wasn't sure which way to move towards, or against, as you finally broke and let out a pleasured shout.

       Normally, you would have patrons discuss any kinks with you beforehand. If one tried to sneak some in during the scene, you would stop and explain the situation. However he seemed to be waiting for you to say something, and you realized it would feel like losing to this man if you stopped him. Besides, it wasn't wholly unwanted. He began his thrusts again, reaching harder and deeper than before as his finger switched between light teasing touches and scorching ones with the vibrator. Everything about this scene had you bucking your hips, barely caring anymore about your pride. You just wanted him to bring you higher and higher with his touch and the way he filled you up so nicely. He had built up a nice rhythm before he spanked a second time, harder than before. You hissed through your teeth but it was a mix of pleasure and pain. You were losing control of your moans and they were getting louder and louder in the room. Then he shifted your hips up higher and the next thrust in put a lovely pressure that had your vision going white the next time he brought his hand down on you and pressed the vibrator hard on your clit. It made you cry out loudly and suddenly, tightening around his cock inside you as a climax overtook you rapidly. He pulled out quickly, probably aiming to avoid coming as well. The disappointment of suddenly being emptied was still present through all your panting and trying to catch your breath.

       He barely let you rest before grabbing the velvet bag again and reaching inside. That's the last you saw before he grabbed your jaw and gently turned your head back to face front. Whatever he pulled out, he was quick to shove into you, making you groan with sensitivity. Actually, it felt fucking incredible. If you were honest, you loved feeling something inside you after coming. Even when it started vibrating, it wasn't too unbearable. He moved around to your front and tugged at the harness ring on your back.

“Up,” he commanded, and you shakily lifted yourself up on your knees. He pulled you into a kiss, a complete contrast to the rest of his actions by being slow, methodical, even a little tender. It forces you into a relaxed state and you can't help moaning into it. You don't notice until too late that his hands have ventured lower down your harness and are dangerously close to your clit. You don't know what he's done down there until he pulls out of the kiss, and his soft gaze becomes simmering after he turns on the vibrator that he has apparently somehow fastened to your harness. You cried out at the oversensitivity and tried to squirm away from it, but there was no escaping it. It was pressed snugly against your abused clit. You whimper and shut your eyes, which had begun to tear up, as you focused on tolerating it.

“Oh dear, too much for you, Princess?” he asked in mock concern. Smug bastard. You took a breath, now that the initial sensitivity was starting to pass, and looked at him challengingly out of teary eyes.

“All part of the job,” you said confidently. He stroked your cheek with the back of his hand.

“I'm impressed...”

      He pushed you back down on your hands and knees, offering very very slight relief from the vibrations. One that could easily be fixed if he decided to tug on your harness again. He leaned over you and adjusted the strap in the back to fit over the end of the toy inside you, keeping it there firmly. Then he gripped your mouth and encouraged your mouth open. You got it open just wide enough before he pushed his cock inside, now covered with your own fluids. Normally, that wouldn't do much for you, except right now it was turning you on like crazy. One of his hands raked through your hair gently before gripping it and tugging your head up slightly. You were forced to look at him as he began thrusting into your mouth. The angle made it easy for him to slide to the back of your mouth, and you opened your throat as best you could, knowing he would probably not hold back. You were suddenly thankful for all that training you gave yourself. You focused on not trying to breath through your mouth, and only trying to breathe as he pulled out. You could maneuver that much. The faster he began to thrust, the harder his grip tightened. It was a good measure of how far along he was. He bent over you again, still thrusting, and at least this time you had an idea of what to expect as he brought his hand down on your rear again, the other side this time. The act made you moan around him, and that made him moan too. Deep and dark and animalistic, almost like a growl. He spanked again, harder as his pace increased. You simply added tongue and light suction in return. You would unravel this man.

      The benefit of having your face locked upward as he fucked your mouth was that you got to watch all the expressions that transpired on his face. He was a mysterious person, and you always liked trying to figure out the patrons who shrouded themselves in shadow. Even if it was small, like what turned them on. You could feel from his erratic thrusts and tightening grip on your head that he was just on the brink of climax. You wanted to watch a man like this come undone. It was certainly a sight you wouldn't forget. As the feral noises became louder and deeper, you watched closely and swallowed around him at just the right time to send him over. For a second, you thought you saw something change. His eyes darkening unnaturally, black veins encompassing his handsome face, and something black and viscous... Then in a flash, he pulled out of your mouth and you instinctively flinched as something warm and wet hit your face. When you opened your eyes it was gone. Now, he was looking at you, meeting your eyes with his intense gaze. You didn't dare look away. Not even when his thumb came up to your cheek and swatched some of the fluid off then hovered in your mouth until you closed around it. Not even when he brought his thumb out and stroked it across your lips, your cheek, your jaw, spreading the mixture of saliva and cum like a salve to cure you, or mark you. Even still his eyes locked onto yours, but he seemed distant. He was far away and even when he looked at you and touched you and eventually murmured a soft exclamation of “Beautiful” you had the feeling it was not really meant for you. Then you both blinked and the spell was broken, and his smile changed to something more formal and cordial. He kindly took the vibrators from your body, turning them off and setting them aside. He went off to fetch a spare cloth and began to clean you up.

“I do apologize for the mess. It has always been a difficult temptation for me to resist...” he said, smiling a little impishly.

“Especially on a pretty face such as yours,” he continued, and for half a second the wistful look was back. Then it evaporated just as quickly.

“I've no qualms with it,” you assured, and his smiled widened at the hoarseness of your voice. You tried to sit up but the marks on your backside still stung, making you hiss.

“Allow me to--” he began to reach for your tender flesh and you flinched away protectively.

“To offer you some comfort,” he finished, grabbing your stubborn body and touching the sore spots lightly. A warmth spread through them, and in a few seconds they were nothing more than a dull discomfort, barely an ache.

“It would hardly be courteous of me to leave my lovely hostess in pain,” he cooed, grabbing his hat and replacing it. You rolled onto your back and marvelled at the lack of pain while he slowly put on his clothing, adjusting the layers carefully.

“I'm certain you can expect another visit, should you have me,” he announced. As he reached the door you couldn't help blurting out your question.

“Why?”

He looked back at you a little comically.

“What I mean is... We have many talented workers here, but I've heard them talk, and you never visit the same room twice... So why now?”

He looked as though he might not answer for a minute, then relented.

“You remind me of someone I knew a very long time ago,” he said mysteriously, and with a wave he was out the door.

 


	9. Itch (Gladio + Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Reader, cock ring, Strap On, Spitroasting, Threesome, DP, Aftercare
> 
> [She/Her, Vaginal Sex, Anal Sex]

      Nobody told you who your next patron would be, on their request, only that it would make you happy. You could only think of a couple who you would be actively happy to see, and it made you curious. When the door finally echoed its calls into your room, you didn't hesitate in going to answer. You threw the door open wide and a smile overtook you.

“Prompto ! Oh, sweetheart I'm so happy to see you!” and you were, this was by far one of your favorite patrons. Even though he had not been back since that first time. You squeezed his hands and he smiled, looking a little shocked that you remembered him. Your eyes strayed past him to another man, watching your interactions with a sort of fond smile.

“And you've brought a friend?” you guessed. Prompto smiled shyly.

“Uh, boyfriend...” he corrected. Your heart swelled and you kissed his hands.

“Oh! I'm so happy for you!”

The man had an arm around Prompto's waist now that you noticed, and he eyed you curiously.

“So you're the one who taught him everything he knows? Guess I owe you a thanks,” he said with a wink that made Prompto go even more red. You smiled warmly.

“I only taught him the basics, whatever else he's picked up since then is his own doing,” you credited. You waved them both in and closed the door.

“So, am I to assume I will be servicing both of you today?” you asked. The man, who was both larger than Prompto and also more outgoing, laughed and gave his boyfriend a light swat on the back.

“Sure thing. Prompto here's got one hell of an itch to scratch,” he said with a playful glance at Prompto, who was staring at the floor. You blinked curiously at him.

“Oh?”

The man gave him an encouraging nudge and Prompto finally spoke.

“I... I figured out I kinda really liked it... When you were telling me what to do and stuff... So I told Gladio,” you flicked your eyes over to the other man as he said it.

“We agreed we wanted to bring someone else in cause we both thought it sounded kinda hot and... Thought you'd be perfect,” he proposed. You smiled and took both their hands, leading them to the center of the room. You gave them both an experimental kiss, when you kissed Gladio you heard Prompto catching his breath. You both smiled into it, this could be fun.

“You want me in charge? Well, we'd better get started, I've got plenty of things to fill an evening,” you purred.

      “Why don't you strip down for us, baby boy?” you told Prompto. You addressed Gladio.

“Show me how well you can use that mouth of yours, and help me out of these clothes,” you said a little more forcefully. He only grinned and moved behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle as he tugged you close and began nipping at your neck. You let out soft moans, only half performative as you both glanced up to make sure Prompto could see you. He stood there staring with his lips parted for a good minute before remembering he was supposed to be undressing. Suddenly you heard Gladio speaking lowly against your ear.

“Thanks for takin' good care of him...” he said. You smiled.

“Thanks for giving him the love he deserves.... You're a lucky man,” you returned. He laughed.

“Yeah I know. Don't go getting a crush on him or we might have a problem,” he demanded playfully, making you laugh.

“It's only a little one,” you promised. Prompto was staring at you both all the while, and you weren't sure how much he heard.

      Prompto looked even more alarmed when he noticed Gladio whispering something to you, something that made you grin ferally. You stood straighter and turned to Gladio.

“Go hold him down, and nobody touches,” you ordered. Gladio seemed happy to obey, and you rummaged through the toy chest. You picked out a few different cock rings, putting them in a clean bag so the other two wouldn't see. When you turned around Gladio was dutifully holding Prompto's arms behind him, giving him kisses along the jaw but nothing more. You made a second pit stop then handed Gladio some lube before kneeling in front of Prompto.

“Finger him and get him nice and ready for us, but leave his cock for me,” you demanded. Gladio groaned and Prompto whimpered. You gently teased Prompto's cock with your hands, light touches, your thumb travelling up the underside. You wanted to watch the prep as well. He used Prompto's captive hands to open the bottle then poured a little on his own fingers. You set the bottle down, giving Prompto a squeeze when he whined at your lack of action. It didn't last long, with Gladio's fingers teasing him and threatening to breech him. Prompto let out a low groan at the teasing. You nodded and Gladio pushed his fingers in eagerly, making Prompto gasp. You took time to appreciate how intimately he seemed to know his boyfriend's weak spots before leaning in to kiss and lick the tip of his cock. The sudden onslaught of stimulation had Prompto writhing in his lover's grasp. After watching for a minute, you finally started to take him into your mouth. The sounds he made from all the attention were beautiful, you loved hearing that soft simpering voice. You wasted no time in taking him in to the hilt, making him gasp. You moaned around him for effect, then an idea sparked. You reached down and started rubbing your clit, interspersed with teasing your entrance lightly. You spread your legs wide, allowing the boys a good view while you moaned excessively around Prompto. You could feel their eyes on you as you moved your head, focusing on the tip with your tongue. You heard Gladio groan and you reached up to bat his hand away as it strayed to unfasten his pants. His noises turned frustrated as you smiled around the length in your mouth. He focused all his frustrations on Prompto, as he began biting his neck and thrusting his fingers into him even faster. Prompto was a mess, torn between keeping his eyes on your hands and closing his eyes from the pleasure, the noises he was making were getting to you. As Prompto's thrusts became more erratic Gladio nipped at his ear and you could hear him speak lowly.

“Aw, you gonna come for us, baby?” he cooed. Prompto squirmed and whimpered and nodded. That was your cue. You pulled away from him and Gladio pulled his fingers out, leaving Prompto completely at a loss and looking between you like he'd just been betrayed. You gripped the base of his cock and leaned in to kiss him.

“Oh, sweetheart, did I forget to tell you? You're not allowed to come until I say so...” you purred. He whimpered but nodded and you tugged Gladio's arm. Prompto pouted and glared at Gladio with what little strength he had.

      “You put her up to this,” he accused. Gladio just shot a devilish grin back.

“Guilty,” he replied. You crawled to him on your knees and palmed his cock through his pants, making his smile stutter.

“Did you think you were exempt?” you asked innocently. He cursed under his breath and bucked into your hand. You traced teasing fingers up and down the length of it.

“C-C'mon, these pants are tight,” he urged. You clicked your tongue.

“Making demands?” you pouted, removing your hands. He groaned.

“Please... _Please._ These things are killing me,” he pleaded.

“Mmm... Should've thought of that before wearing them to a brothel,” you said, but your hands went up and unfastened his pants anyways, tugging them down along with his boxers. He sighed in relief when his cock was freed.

“Just one more thing...” you prepped, and he looked worried. You reached into the velvet bag and pulled out a cock ring that looked like it would fit him. He groaned and you just smiled. Prompto was watching with fascination as you slid the ring on carefully, looking up to make sure you weren't hurting him. He looked frustrated but not in pain. You crawled over to Prompto.

“You too, sweetheart,” you said, pulling out another and fitting it snugly on him. You pushed him to the bed, making him sit on the edge. You leaned in close, kissing his jaw and biting his neck.

“Do you wanna watch your boyfriend fuck me?” you asked lowly. He nodded eagerly. You took Gladio's hands and placed them on your hips.

“Looks like your boy wants a show, I think we should give him one,” you purred. He picked you up with very little effort, making you utter a surprised gasp. That seemed to please him.

“Be as rough as you like, but remember neither of you comes or you're not allowed back for a year,” you threatened.

      You were bent over the bed, face and chest pushed into the soft comforter. You moved your head so you could look directly at Prompto as Gladio wasted no time pushing into you. The change on his face was delightful. Gladio was big, and the ring made him even bigger, but you'd prepared yourself. He was careful enough, though it seemed like he was trying hard not to simply tear into you. When he finally buried himself completely, you could feel him twitch inside you, making you shiver. Prompto was watching completely rapt, dragging his hand over his cock, seemingly torn between wanting the pleasure and avoiding the torture. When Gladio pulled back and thrust into you at a less than gentle pace, he chose the former. You made sure he could hear your moans. The thrusts picked up pace with no hesitation and you could feel your clit brushing teasingly against the blanket. Rough hands graced your soft skin, causing more delicious friction without ever venturing lower than your hip bones.

“N-No fair Gladio, I-I want a turn...” Prompto whimpered, shuddering as his thumb grazed over his leaking tip. Gladio laughed breathlessly.

“T'Do what? This?” he taunted, and hiked up your hips to pound even further and faster, making you cry out and grip the blanket tightly. The change made all the difference in pleasure, and you could feel your mind fogging up. Prompto had stopped touching himself, and good thing because he looked like he was about to burst. You shakily reached out and took his hand, licking off what little there was of him on his fingers. His breath hitched and he pulled his hand away.

“S-Shit... You can't just... Y-You'll make me come like that...” he panted. You smiled playfully at him, but it faltered when Gladio hit a sweet spot exceptionally hard.

“S-Speaking of coming...” you gasped. Behind you, Gladio laughed again.

“You ready to come?” he asked. You nodded, which turned out to be a mistake. His thrusting stopped immediately, which must have taken some control, and he pulled out of you, careful not to hurt you. You huffed at you looked back at him.

“Fair's fair,” he shrugged.

“F-Fine, I've got something better in mind,” you said, getting up shakily.

      You'd ordered Prompto on all fours in front of Gladio, their frustration was palpable. You dug through your chest of toys until you found a strap on, exactly what you wanted. You turned around with it and Prompto looked ready to pass out, Gladio just looked impressed. You strapped it into place, and took your position behind Prompto.

“Get your loving boyfriend into your mouth first, baby boy,” you instructed. Prompto looked happy to do so as he reached up and gave his boyfriend a firm squeeze before starting to take him in. It was impressive really, what he could fit in that mouth. Gladio was watching him with nothing less than adoration and petting his head as he husked out soft strings of praises. When he could go no further, he gave you a thumbs up.

“How do you tap out?” you asked him. He reached up to his boyfriend's calf and tapped three times. You pressed the toy against him teasingly.

“Is this what you want?” you asked. He whined and started to push back on it. You decided to oblige. His back bowed and his moaned long and low the deeper you sunk in. Gladio seemed to enjoy the moans as much as you did, his hand was still petting the back of Prompto's head as he watched you enter him.

“What a good boy, takin' all this cock,” he said contentedly. Prompto moaned more and wiggled to get you in even deeper. You started off slow, letting him get used to the force pushing him on and off Gladio's cock, adjusting himself so he wouldn't choke. You began setting a pace, both of you watching Prompto slowly dissolve into a moaning, leaking mess. You experimented with your thrusts until you pushed in and he nearly choked on Gladio trying to scream. You kept the angle and thrust again.

“Right there?” you asked. He nodded violently, as well as he could anyways with his mouth full. You continued your pace, but this time made every thrust as precise as you could. He was shaking and soon you could see tear tracks trailing down his face the longer you went on. Gladio was petting him and cleaning his face but he was looking just as spent.

“Sweet boy... Do you need to come?” you asked, teasing your fingers lightly over his swollen cock. He bucked instantly and panted, you could hear whining in his throat. Gladio cursed and pulled out of Prompto's mouth suddenly, digging his nails into his thighs.

“F-Fuck... I'm gonna come soon like this! Just... _Please_...”

You smiled at your flushed, frustrated boys. They'd been tortured enough. Besides, you really needed it too.

“Alright, I think you boys have finally earned it,” you said, gently pulling out of Prompto and giving his spine a kiss as you unhooked yourself.

      You were careful taking the ring off Prompto, but he looked a thousand times more relieved without it.

“Don't touch yourself, soon I promise.”

You pushed Gladio to the bed, making him sit and grabbing the lube to give his cock a good once-over before removing the ring. Couldn't accidentally get him off too quickly. You climbed up him, straddling him backwards and gripping his length. You guided him to your backside, lined him up, and slowly let him enter you. His groans and the stretch was nearly enough to make you finish on the spot. There was no way you were giving them that satisfaction. His side wasn't much of a problem, he'd already been inside you once, you just needed to avoid any unnecessary damage. When he was most of the way inside you, he'd caught on to your plan and waved Prompto over.

“Your turn, sunshine,” he said hoarsely. Prompto looked a little alarmed.

“W-Wait you mean...” he was figuring it out. You tugged him closer.

“I've got one more. Fill me up,” you instructed. He swallowed hard but nodded as he pushed you flush against Gladio's body and found the best angle to enter you at. You'd never been quite so full before, it left you gasping and gripping at whatever limbs you could reach. When they both were buried to the hilt they paused, letting you get used to the sensation, but they were both clearly fighting to keep still.

“Fuck me,” you ordered tiredly. They were more than happy to get on with it. They began with alternating thrusts, when one pulled out, the other pushed in. You were always full somewhere. They also started out kissing each other. Gladio reached over and pulled Prompto against you, you could feel their warmth on either side and it was almost intoxicating. Their moans were swallowed by each other's kisses, and yours simply hung in the air. Then their kiss broke for air, they looked at each other seeming to communicate silently. Then they looked at you, and your heart nearly stopped. At the same instant they began attacking the front and back of your neck with bites and less frequent kisses. They spread like a virus, over your shoulders and along the front and back of your torso. Anywhere they could reach was marked, and their pace only quickened. They were getting impatient themselves. Your moans were getting louder, only egging them on. Their thrusts became powerful enough to make the bed creak, leaving you gasping.

“C-Come inside me. Now,” you barely managed to get the words out, much less sound commanding. It seemed to do the trick all the same. They both clamped down on you with their teeth, gripping your hips and midsection bruisingly as they buried themselves deep and filled you up. The sensation washed over you and brought you to an unexpected climax. You tightened around them both, making them moan into your skin.

       You had all stayed like that for some time, but they had to pull out. Which meant that as you adjusted yourself and tried to get feeling back into your legs, you dripped with their release. You told them to stay in bed and went to the bathroom to run a bath. While it filled you watched them on the bed, wrapped up tiredly in each other. Gladio stroking Prompto's hair and murmuring something to him, Prompto nuzzling against Gladio's chest. The sight made you smile. When they caught you looking, you waved them into the bathroom.

“I think you boys deserve a bath, climb in when you're ready. I'll be right back.”

You searched your guest closet for the comfiest clothes you could find. It wasn't easy finding something that would fit Gladio. Prompto was easier to accommodate. Then of course you had your favorite robe. By the time you dropped them in the bathroom, they'd already gotten into the tub. Prompto blinked up at you sleepily and tugged on your arm.

“C'mon... Get in....” he said. You smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“But this is your time together...”

Gladio shook his head.

“You're here too. 'Sides you need a cleanup more than we do...” he said with a smirk. You laughed and nodded, then obediently climbed into the bath, careful not to step on them. They both pulled you in close, and the warmth threatened to make you fall asleep. Tired hands roamed over aching bodies, cleaning and petting and brushing back hair. Small kisses were placed all over heads and faces. You had no idea how long you were in the bath for, but the water was barely lukewarm by the time you all got out. When you dressed and worked your way into bed, under the covers, you put Prompto in the middle. It was mutually and silently decided he took most of the damage, so he deserved your kind words and cuddling and kisses to lull him to sleep the most.

 


	10. Every Surface (Nyx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake-Up Sex, Oral  
> A continuation of last Nyx chapter.
> 
> [Female Titles, Vaginal Oral]

      An intimate but not unwelcome feeling started rousing you from your sleep. The dream shifted at first, and made you utter a soft moan that only spurred the movements even more. Scratchy kisses on the back of your neck, exploratory fingertips digging into your middle under your shirt. You tiredly smiled and reached behind you to stroke a familiar stubble covered jaw nuzzling into your neck. You turned slowly to meet Nyx's blue eyes and smiled at him.

“Morning beautiful,” he mumbled against you. You opened your mouth to respond but he dove back in to kiss along your neck, your jaw, your ear. You let out a low, soft moan.

“I'm still half asleep and you're already determined to make me beg before the sun comes up,” you purred. His fingertips traced shapes over your stomach making you squirm and smile. You gasped when he shifted on top of you, pinning you down lightly and kissing you.

“Need some help waking up...?” he breathed against your lips, resting his forehead on yours. You shivered.

“And how do you propose to do that?” you asked innocently. His smile widened.

     He didn't respond, instead continued to place nips over your neck and across your throat. Your hands roamed down to try and untie his robe and he grabbed your hands, holding them above your head.

“Nice try,” he taunted, giving you another kiss before starting to trail his kisses down your body. His own hands were deft at removing your robe, his mouth was quick to move to one of your breasts. One of his hands occupied the other, and both were teased with tongue and fingers and teeth. It made you writhe under him, feeling his now hardening length pressing up against your thighs. He explored your body with his mouth, placing kisses on your stomach and sides, finding each spot he had committed to memory ages ago. His hands grazed your thighs, never quite touching the junction between them. It was driving you crazy. You wanted to feel those fingers slip inside you more than anything. He lingered at your hips, clearly stalling to tease you. You whimpered his name, and it made him laugh warm breaths against your skin. He was hovering just above your core.

“You seem pretty awake now... Maybe you don't need my help after all,” he teased. You crossed your arms.

“Well if you want to spend 3 more weeks out on a mission without it by all means,” you said. He grinned up at you and placed a kiss on your abdomen.

“You're good at that...” he said with a little pout.

      When he teased his fingers over your entrance he marveled at how slick you were.

“Dream about me?” he asked confidently. You whined and arched your hips up.

“I'm sure I will tonight if you fuck me on every surface in this room,” you gasped as he pressed his fingers in and then withdrew them.

“Well, how could I deny a lady what she wants?” he mused. Before you could reply he pushed his fingers into you and curled them just enough to drag a moan out of you.

“Nyx...” you pleaded. He hoisted up your hips, hiking your legs over him and wasted no time letting his tongue slip between your folds. He was excruciatingly slow, exploratory. Following every dip and crease between them. You were torn between loving it and needing him to move faster. You settled for reaching a hand down and burying it into his soft hair, accompanied by low moans letting him know how good it felt. He dipped his tongue into you then licked slowly all the way up to your clit, pausing to swipe roughly at the head tucked away under it. You dug your fingertips into the back of his head and in response he latched onto your clit, sucking and making you gasp at the suddenness. The pressure increased, and his tongue pressed and worked you over mercilessly in his mouth. You were writhing and whimpering with your head back, your free hand tangled up in the bed sheets. His fingers went back to you and this time didn't hesitate to push into you with force. Not enough to hurt, but definitely enough to make you moan louder than you had before. You felt the vibrations of his own moans against you as he thrust his fingers, curling up every time he was buried inside you. Now you definitely wouldn't last. Your breaths quickened and your hips moved, trying to get closer to the pleasure that was rapidly building in you. He knew you were close, he'd figured out your tells long ago. Most of the time, he used them against you, cheeky bastard. This time, though, it seemed he was just as desperate to bring you over the edge as you were to reach it. His movements increased in speed and pressure. Not long after he added another finger, you arched your back and cried out his name just for him as you clamped down over his fingers. He continued to thrust and lick you through your orgasm until your body relaxed over him. He pulled away, panting a little, and withdrew his fingers only to clean them off with his mouth. It made you shiver to watch.

     You rested in his arms and he stroked your sides affectionately.

“I think I'm more exhausted than I was before...” you murmured against him. He laughed and traced a finger over your sides making you squirm.

“Mmm I think you'll wake up soon.”

You smiled and reached over to run a hand over him, working your way towards his cock when he grabbed it and brought it to his mouth to kiss instead.

“This seems a little one-sided,” you said. The smile behind your hand was devilish.

“Don't worry, I'll get mine. You're gonna have to rest up pretty quick if we're gonna cover every surface in this room,” he purred, moving in to press his mouth over your neck again.

 


	11. Touch and Go (Ravus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wall Sex, Prosthetics, Light Magic Play, Consensual Choking, Orgasm Delay
> 
> [No Pronouns, Vaginal Sex]

      Your next patron had requested you be stripped down when he arrived. It wasn't unusual really, to come and go, so to speak. Usually they were strapped for time, or felt guilty, or didn't want to get attached. When the High Commander himself walked into your room, it was more surprising than anything. You rose from your bed and approached him, he was always a hard one to figure out. He had never been here, to your knowledge, but you had heard stories and seen broadcasts. He regarded you with a look you couldn't read as you closed the door.

“You seem to be in a hurry, Commander but may I at least have the honor of undressing you?” you asked politely. He looked thrown off, like something wasn't going the way he expected. He nodded anyways. You went to take his jacket from over his arm, and you caught a glint of metal in the warm lighting before he pulled away as though burned.

“Does it hurt?” you asked. He didn't answer for a minute and you started to work on his other layers.

“I dislike it,” he said suddenly. You looked at him curiously, easing the jacket from him.

“Why so?” you wanted to keep him talking, put him at ease.

“It matters little, you're not to touch it,” he replied hotly. You nodded and continued disrobing him.

“As you wish.”

You both lapsed into silence for a few minutes. You let your hand graze over the rest of his exposed skin the more layers you removed. Finally he spoke again, looking put off and sounding bitter.

“It's ungainly, unmanageable. It's a blemish, nothing but a mark of hubris,” he ranted. You removed his shirt and hummed in thought. You studied it and were not prepared when he held it out expectantly. You unsurely ran your fingers over the palm, it was warm to the touch. Without warning the hand gripped over yours like a vice, making you jump. It was painful but you didn't dare move, instead you looked at him. Then you realized he was staring at it with intense concentration, he seemed to be struggling with something. Finally his other hand came and wrest it free.

“I've yet to master the most basic functions...” he explained.

      His biological hand had taken to wandering over your curves, exploring and testing. You made sure to let out noises of appreciation when he hit a soft spot, and he would curiously run over it again. In those moments you saw cracks in the facade, you could see how quickly he'd been forced to grow up. Neither of you had been aware of his other hand inching closer in his desire for closeness he would never voice. When it touched your skin he drew back again, and you slowly but confidently brought it back to you.

“Commander, if I may....” you began. When he didn't say anything you took it as a sign to continue. You were ridding him of his pants.

“Difficult to manage though it may be, I do not see it as a brand of condemnation,” you tested. Your eyes ventured up to look at his face for a reaction. He seemed tense, but willing to listen and waiting for you to go on. He tore his eyes from yours and watched his hand as it ventured lower, pressing against your backside. You let out a soft moan of encouragement and he seemed pleased with it.

“It is a sign of your strength to persevere. It has become a part of you, and it is beautiful.”

Your hand began to rub over his shoulder and upper arm, eventually moving lower to graze over the warm metal. This time he didn't stop you.

“It is no costume piece, it is not in control. You must not fear it, and you _will_ control it.”

When he grabbed you tighter and pushed you up against the wall, you'd thought you may have gone too far. Until his mouth pressed hotly to yours and he wasted no time in slipping his tongue against yours with more grace than you'd expected. You let him take control, placing a hand on the back of your neck to deepen the kiss.

     His kiss had been so distracting, you didn't notice his hands were under you until he lifted you up and used the leverage to pin you to the wall. That was not an easy feat, and you couldn't help being a little impressed.

“You sound confident but would you really be willing to take the risk to test it?” he accused. You looked into his stubborn face and reached to lightly grab his arm. You guided his hand to your throat.

“Yes, I have faith in you.”

He looked afraid, only for a second, but didn't pull away. He was straining, that much you could see. The smoothness of the metal was such a contrast to the rest of his body pressed against yours it was startling, but you refused to look away.

“Squeeze,” you said plainly. You tried not to show fear, you could not let him see fear if he was going to stop being afraid himself.

“It could kill you,” he responded tensely.

“But it wont, you wont let it. You are the one in control, after all.”

He looked like he wanted to argue, or leave, or do anything but this. Instead he focused.

      His hand twitched around your neck, and your pulse raced. The smooth fingers indented your skin so slightly. Very slowly, the pressure increased, and you waited nervously for it to stop. Finally it did, just a light pressure and his fingers stayed, even stopped twitching and trembling with force. It seemed to surprise him. You reached out and stroked his face.

“I was right to have every bit of faith in you. Squeeze harder, Commander.”

“Ravus.”

It was your turn to be surprised.

“Pardon?”

“With you, I wish to be Ravus,” he clarified, and it sounded even a little petulant. Still, there was a strange look of longing in him. It made you smile. If you could provide a place where he could be himself then so be it.

“Very well, Ravus. Go on. You'll feel me tap your shoulder three times if I truly need an out.”

He obeyed, and dug his fingers even deeper into your flesh. Now you could start to feel the strange lightheadedness that came with restricted air flow. There was static at the edge of your vision. The way he was looking so intensely at you, and the power that exuded from the prosthetic made heat sink to your abdomen. His hips rocked against yours and you could feel his cock slide between your thighs, no doubt he could feel how slick you were growing. You couldn't help letting out a soft moan. For the first time you saw the hint of a smile on his face, though it was far from sweet.

“Do you enjoy being at my mercy?” he asked, squeezing a little tighter and leaning in to capture you in a kiss. The change in attitude and literal breathtaking kiss had you grinding against him even more. When he broke the kiss and let go of your neck at the same time, a rush of air and pleasure made its way through it. Something strangely arousing about it.

      The smooth, warm metal of his fingers pressed against your lips and you opened immediately. You liked wherever this new confidence had come from. Your tongue caressed the digits and he watched, fascinated. Something raw and powerful was reverberating through your mouth from them. Some kind of magic that thrummed and pulsated, creating an energy that was like an electric field. It was so palpable it was like vibrations that sent shivers through you and made you want more. There was a moment where the fingers dug into your tongue when you gave a particularly hard grind against him, and you saw a wave of panic pass over his face. It was all for nothing, as he forced them to let up a moment later. You pulled off his fingers and smiled proudly at him, and for a second his face softened.

He shifted your bodies and you circled your legs around him, wrapping your arms around him to balance. His hand traveled down and you gasped when he pressed a finger against your clit, rubbing slowly. The sensation was new, not unlike a toy (not that you would ever tell him that), and it made you want more.

“Ravus...” you moaned breathily and it seemed to make something in him break. He moved lower and thrust two fingers inside you, at the same time he dipped his head to your breasts and and took one into his mouth. You moaned louder for him, weaving your fingers into his hair. You could feel the energy that exuded from them hum deep inside you. It was a strange, delicious feeling that made you buck your hips and whimper. Just enough to stir you but not enough any closer to release... On top of the way he was curling them with more dexterity than you'd seen before, it had you moaning strings of praise and begging. You felt his teeth dig into the soft flesh of your breast, making you gasp and tug unintentionally at his hair, which made him groan against you.

      His fingers slipped out of you and you opened your mouth to protest without thinking, but before you could say anything he lined himself up and pushed his cock inside you forcefully. You cried out, arching your body against him and tugging again. His hands dug into your hips, holding you as he wasted no time starting to thrust. His mouth went back in to bite and suck at your chest bruisingly, leaving you battered with reddened skin that you knew would darken later. When he parted from you his eyes were dilated with lust and his voice had become hoarse and needy. His hand moved rapidly back to your throat and squeezed, making you gasp.

“You'll not come before me. Is that understood?” he demanded. You moaned and bit your lip as a spike of arousal shot through you. You nodded and his hand let up, but his thrusting increased. He leaned in and growled between pants.

“Beg. Beg for me to come inside you.”

You didn't hesitate, you were close to begging anyways.

“Ravus, please! Come inside me! I-I want to feel you filling me up! I need you to touch me!” you pleaded, reaching down and putting a hand over the metal one on your hip. Though it was performative, that seemed to be the bait that hooked him.

       He shifted your weight and carried you to the bed, pushing you down none too gently. When he pulled out you whimpered at the loss, but he was quick to turn you over. You raised your hips obediently and you were both trembling when he thrust back into you. The new angle allowed him to pound into the rough patch deep inside you that made you cry out as it surprised you. It might be harder than you thought to hold off the urge to come. Especially when he laughed lowly like that and kept thrusting, making you grip the bed sheets.

“Have you already forgotten my command?” he asked. You whimpered and shook your head, you couldn't trust yourself to speak. His hand reached down and pressed hard against your clit.

“I don't believe that's an answer,” he taunted. You took a breath, trying to clear your head of any possible sexy thoughts.

“N-No, I haven't Commander,” you responded. You gave him the power he craved and he seemed to like it. You silently begged him to remove his fingers but he kept them on your clit, stroking and letting the magitek consume your senses as it lapped over you. You were tightening around him in spite of yourself, and you gripped the bedsheets tight with your eyes shut and tears welling in the corners. If he didn't stop soon you would come regardless!

“Please... Ravus... I-I can't.... I can't hold...” you didn't need to finish, Ravus buried himself deep inside you and the searing warmth of his release filled you to the brim. His arm seized slightly as an extra powerful pulse ran its way from his fingers to your clit and you stumbled quickly into your own orgasm.

      You both laid close after collapsing onto the bed, panting. Your eyes met briefly and you waited curiously as his hand came up, seemingly without him meaning to, and stroked the side of your face. Then he sighed nearly inaudibly and rolled over onto his back, one arm behind his head, the other resting on his chest. You reached over and turned his head gently back towards you.

“I do not expect you to remember me, or find sentimentality in tonight, or to return. I only request that you remember what I've said.”

He looked surprised, but nodded all the same. Then you watched him dress languidly, and cast one last look over his shoulder before leaving.

 


	12. Surprise (Ignis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Reader, Feathers, Tit-Fucking, Blindfolds, Light Bondage/Restraints, Orgasm Delay.
> 
> [No Pronouns, Vaginal Sex]

      The second Ignis walked through the door, he was greeted with your arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. He stopped fixing his shirt cuff and smiled as his arms snaked around your middle. Something about the way this man kissed left you craving more no matter how quick.

“While I am, of course, delighted to see you, I must ask if this is a particularly special occasion...?” he crooned, looking down at you with faint amusement. You ran your hands through his hair, shivering as it started coming undone.

“You asked me to surprise you this time,” you reminded him. He nodded.

“Ah, so I did. Then I am at your disposal,” he said, offering a hand which you kissed before pulling him into the room.

      You removed his glasses, setting them gently on a side table out of the way, then kissed him deeply while you walked him backwards. He was so immersed in the kiss he didn't notice you were walking him back to a chair, which you shoved him in lightly. You straddled his lap, keeping him engaged in the kiss while you pulled a soft rope out and tied one of his arms to the chair. When he noticed, his eyes opened in surprise and he let out a noise into the kiss, but you didn't let him escape it. Instead you quickly tied his other arm as well before breaking the kiss to breathe. His face was already flushed and it made you want to kiss him even more. Making this man unravel was one of your few great pleasures in this job.

      You mussed his hair again, mostly for your own enjoyment. Luckily, he seemed too turned on to care. When you slid off his lap he let out a noise of desperation that showed you just how needy he really was. That would just make your night even more delicious. You smiled and gave him one more kiss before stepping back and slowly starting to undo the buttons on your blouse. For the moment, you made sure he got a good view. You loved seeing the subtle tells as you stripped painfully slowly. The way he shifted in his seat, the way his nails dug into the arm of the chair while he simultaneously tried to free himself from the rope, the quickening of his breaths. His dilated pupils tracked every inch of newly exposed skin the more you revealed. You moved close enough for him to press kisses (and even light punishing bites) on the tops of your breasts.

“I didn't expect I would come to regret this request...” he said, half amused and half exasperated. You laughed gently and pressed soft kisses on his lips and cheek traveling up to his ear.

“You wont when I'm through with you,” you promised. His breath hitched and his hands clung to the chair. It was hard to tease with a skirt, but you did your best as you turned and lowered it just past your backside. You didn't have to look to know his eyes were exactly where you wanted them. You leaned slowly and exaggerated as you slid the skirt down your legs to step out of it. You saw his eyes focusing intently, no doubt he was waiting for you to remove the rest of your clothing. Instead you drifted out of sight behind him, hearing a strangled groan from him.

      When he finally stopped looking for you, you kissed the top of his head as you brought a cloth over his eyes and tying it around them.

“What easier way to surprise you?” you asked playfully. He sighed, but you could hear amusement in it.

“You're far too clever for your own good,” he said.

“No, just for your good,” you corrected. He hummed in agreement and you reached over his shoulders to begin unbuttoning his shirt, letting your hands trace lightly over his skin. He was already so sensitive, and it made his breaths come in irregular gasps. You kept a hand on his shoulder as you moved around him, kneeling. As you freed his cock from the confines of his pants he let out an audible sigh. Watching the way his face changed as you just barely touched him, dragging a thumb up the underside of the shaft, blowing lightly on the tip, was nearly intoxicating. You left his side briefly, occasionally glancing at his writhing form while you went to retrieve a couple tools. You looked through your wardrobe and tugged a feather off a costume piece, then went to find a relatively small vibrator. You heard him call your name before you returned to him.

      Dragging the feather up the underside yielded some delightful noises you weren't quite expecting. Along with his surging hips that seemed to both want to get closer to the pleasure and squirm away from it. Every dart of the feather on the tip or along his thighs made his cock twitch, in turn making you more and more wet. You continued until the feather was beaded with precum that was now slicking up the entire head. When you removed the feather and lightly ran your tongue over it to taste, he startled under you.

“______....” he pleaded. Your bra was just loose enough to slip him underneath it, sliding him between your breasts.

“I'll need your help with this one,” you instructed. He was eager to oblige as he moved his hips desperately. You were thankful you still had a bra that held your breasts so tightly together (they were not easy to find), and from the sound of it, so was Ignis. When he seemed lost in it, you turned on the vibrator. He tilted his head towards the noise but paid no further attention, until he felt it on the base and the tip of his cock. His thrusting got even more erratic and you did your best to accommodate him. You circled the toy around his thighs, his abdomen, his cock. The moans he was emitting were getting louder and more frantic, the sound was beautiful.

“_______... Darling, I'm going t--” he couldn't even speak properly between the gasps and moans, but you got the gist. You smiled and gently but firmly pressed your hands on his hips, stilling them and making him protest. You slipped him out and kissed the tip, silencing his desperate noises. You removed your bra, tossing it aside and giving him a minute to cool down. You took the time to finish removing his pants and boxers, then straddled one leg to let him feel how soaked you were outside your underwear. It made his fingers twitch and his arms tried instinctively to touch you, struggling against the bonds.

“Is this what you want?” you asked lowly. He bucked up needily.

“M-More than anything...” he gasped. It made you shiver. You slip your final piece of clothing off and climb back onto him, lightly grinding against his cock.

      “______! _Please_!” he finally begged. You gave him a kiss and gripped his cock, aligning him with your entrance. You gave him one more stroke before lowering yourself and plunging him into you, making you both moan loudly. He was so warm and big and he filled you up so nicely! You were mercifully quick to move your hips, mostly because you were becoming just as desperate as him. You gave him light, chaste kisses which he chased down repeatedly before engaging him in a deep, feverish kiss. Moans escaped both of you in the midst of it as you sped up. The vibrator was nearby, and you decided to employ it for yourself this time. Now, the sound of the toy turning on caught his attention immensely, especially when you placed it on your clit and moaned for him. The way the added pleasure made you tighten around him had him returning the sounds, as well as bucking up into you as best he could from his position. The gasps, the change of pace in his thrusts, you'd learned all these tells that showed you he was getting close again. The sneaky man wasn't saying it this time, clearly hoping you wouldn't notice. You pulled nearly all the way out before sitting back on him with force, tightening yourself and enjoying the strings of pleas it brought forth. You smiled a little and this time did pull off him. Now the noise he made was frustration, nearly a growl.

      Finally, you untied the cloth around his eyes, making him blink in the light before fixing you with a piercing stare. You only met it with a smile.

“Do you really want me that badly?” you asked primly. He let out another growl and rolled up against you. You kissed him as you set to work untying his hands.

“Then take me,” you conceded, biting his lip. You didn't need to tell him twice. He pulled you tightly against him and picked you up, taking you to the bed. You weren't there more than a second before he thrust back into you roughly, making you arch your back and cry out.

“How long do you think it will take me to make you regret that, kitten?” he asked dangerously, his voice barely audible. It made you shiver and move your hips, which he firmly held down against the bed.

“N-Never, not in the least,” you said stubbornly. He hummed and slid slowly out of you, then thrust back in again quickly.

“Is that so?” he asked lightly. At first, he was moving his hips shallowly, just barely providing any friction. When you moved a hand down to touch yourself, he predictably grabbed both of yours and pinned them over your head. It was agonizing when he buried himself inside you and stopped moving, how could he have the patience for this?! You bit your lip to keep back the whimper that wanted to escape. Not that it mattered, he could clearly sense your growing frustration. His free hand was ghosting over your body, dragging along your breasts and sides and abdomen. It made you squirm, which made the feeling of him inside you even more delicious and terrible. You finally opened your mouth to protest, but he covered it with his own, silencing you. His free hand finally reached your clit, but the touches were barely there. As if it couldn't get worse, the vibrator which had gotten trapped between you and fallen to the bed, was in easy reach and very quickly in his hand. You whined and tried to squirm away, making him pin you down even harder. You knew better than to think he was going to be merciful with it, as you heard it come to life. Sure enough, the toy trailed over your body from your neck to your chest to your hips. Not coming anywhere near your heat. Your breathing became even more labored and you struggled more. Ignis was certainly enjoying it, even if he appeared to be losing the battle of wills himself. When the toy finally did end up between your legs, it just barely touched you. More, you could feel the air of vibration around it instead of feeling it solidly placed against you.

“Ignis....” you finally plead.

“Are you giving up so soon?” he asked, but his demeanor was becoming less and less haughty. You tried to buck up again.

“Yes! Yes!” your assent was frustrated. His reaction was immediate, beginning to move inside you with more speed than you were able to on his lap. He let go of your arms in favor of gripping onto you tightly and leaning in, biting roughly at every spot on your torso he could reach, then licking the wounded flesh shortly after. The sudden onslaught of pleasure was electrifying and made you nearly scream for him. This, he seemed determined to do. He grabbed the abandoned vibrator one more time, now pressing it hard against your clit, and now you were undone. Your hands on his shoulders dug scratches into his skin as your body bowed under the suddenness of the climax. It was in the midst of it that he finally let himself go as well, groaning against your neck when he emptied himself inside you.

      Ignis stayed collapsed on top of you, still inside you for a few moments longer. His fingers moved affectionately over your skin and he listened to your heartbeat before pulling out of you. As he laid next to you, he went over the extreme number of bite marks, looking a little guilty.

“It... May be that I got carried away...” he began, but you smiled and kissed him.

“If anything I pushed you there, and I wont pretend I didn't enjoy it,” you reassured. He let his fingers run through your hair in peace for a moment.

“Perhaps I ought to let you surprise me more often.”

 


	13. Rebel (Noctis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Sex, Comfort Sex, Fluff
> 
> [No Pronouns, Vaginal Sex]

      The knocking at the door is somewhat frantic, which was only more alarming seeing as you weren't expecting any patrons right now. That must mean they were either a regular, or someone important. You adjusted your dress and went to the door, cracking it open to peek out. The door pushed open wider and you had just enough time to register that the Crown Prince of Lucis was pushing into your room before you felt yourself tugged into a frantic kiss. It wasn't unusual for him to visit, but it was uncommon for him to be so... Forward. You let out a soft moan into the kiss and waited patiently for him to finish. He kicked the door closed.

“I wasn't expecting you, Your Highness, so I haven't been able to prepare anything. However, it's a pleasure to see you, as always,” you said politely, giving a little bow.

“Cut it out,” he says, tugging you upright. You could hear exhaustion and a trace of anguish in his voice. Not towards you, but something all encompassing.

“I just... I'm not a prince here, okay?” he pleaded, and you nodded.

“Very well, what can I do for you today Noctis?”

     His kiss was desperate and comfort seeking, and you welcomed it as he walked you back to lay on the bed.

“Let me just...” he showed you instead, running his hands over your torso, grazing his fingers along your stomach and cupping your breasts. You could see the wear on his face.

“Do whatever you need to me,” you reassured, reaching up and grazing your fingertips over his cheek and through his hair. His hands worked clumsily at loosening your dress so he could tug it down and reveal your breasts. His kisses started at your neck and moved down to your sternum, where he rested for a minute. Your hand came up to pet the back of his head comfortingly.

“Noctis...?” you cooed gently, looking down at the top of his head. For a minute, he just laid there, his breathing steadying.

“I'm so sick... Of being forced to go to the Citadel... Just to watch my dad get weaker and weaker...” he said suddenly, full of venom. You frowned and pet the back of his head again, but he simply latched onto your chest, biting painfully. You bit back a hiss of pain, and let out a breath when he licked a warm tongue over the wound. He moved down your body, fingers digging into your sides and making you squirm as he raked his eyes over you. He dipped down, pressing his lips to your stomach, seemingly deep in thought. Then you gasped a little as he nuzzled into you, resting his face there, breathing and kissing and occasionally biting. When he pulled away his eyes laid on the spot, one hand tracing over the now wet skin, whatever he was thinking about, it seemed to make him conflicted.

     Noctis traced his fingers over the lace of your underwear, skimming along the edges and taking his time before running them over your slit outside the cloth. You spread your legs and held back a whine, but squirmed under his touch. He grabbed your arm, tugging you up to sit on your knees and put your hands on his pants. He didn't need to instruct you. Normally you would tease him, but today it seemed like he just needed comfort. You undid his pants, surprised by how hard he already was, and stroked him slowly. You savored all the soft groans he let out, and the way his hips bucked into your hand. He pulled you in and placed hot, heavy kisses on your mouth while you gripped him and stroked a little faster with a twist of your hand. You let him in your mouth, and he took over. He groaned into the kiss and spoke between breaths.

“The way he keeps pushing me, trapping me in all his meetings, talking more and more about how I'm gonna get married someday and... And I need to take more responsibility....” he vented, and you let him talk against you. His hands had started tugging at your underwear forcefully.

“Like he's planning on fucking off soon and leaving me all alone or something!”

You frowned and ran your nails over the back of his neck and squeezed him harder while he went back to kissing you. His hands were on your hips, manipulating your body until you felt the tip of his cock pressing against your entrance, already leaking. This time he pulled back to look at you. There was a strange mix of anger, sadness, and rebellion.

“Did you know they wont even let me date?” he asked bitterly, and punctuated it by thrusting hard into you.

     Your hips were held down, making you take him to the hilt. His mouth moves from yours and attacks your neck instead, leaving warm, wet marks all over you. When you've adjusted he keeps his bruising grip on your waist and moves your body, thrusting into you at the same time.

“Don't want me screwing around...” he finished. There were moments when it was easier to see above all else that he was so young, and had to deal with so much already. How much it was wearing him down. His thrusts became harsher and you let yourself moan for him, letting him know how much he was affecting you. Suddenly, your legs were hoisted over his hips and he pushes you to lay back on the bed as his thrusts get even faster and deeper. The noises he lets out are a combination of pleasured and frustrated. Like he was trying to accomplish something rather than simply enjoy his pleasure. His moaning still steadily increased in volume, and he muffled them against your neck. You hadn't realized how close you were until he pulled back and looked at you, sending a chill and a shock of pleasure into you simply from the way he kept his eyes trained on you. Then he spoke, low and commanding as he watched.

“Come.”

You gasped as the command went straight to your core, and caused you to buck, tightening around him as you toppled over the edge. He hissed in pleasure and pulled out quickly, moving up to push his cock between your breasts, grinding it there until he came with a loud groan. You felt something warm and wet hit your face but you didn't flinch away from looking at him. Soon he dissolved into panting, barely holding himself up. When you reached up and stroked his cheek he calmed, and collapsed next to you.

      Noctis hummed as he looked you over, running a finger over the release on your face. You leaned forward and licked it off his finger, and he looked surprised.

“Shoulda just come inside you, since they're up my ass about making an heir...”

You decided not to tell him it was impossible. Especially as he hunkered down with a yawn into your arms. You used a sheet to clean yourself and your patron. They would have to be cleaned anyways. As his breathing slowed, you brushed the hair from his face and left comforting kisses on his forehead.

 


	14. Future (Nyx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort Sex, Fluffy Sex, Some Angst
> 
> [Female Titles, Vaginal Sex]

      It was not unusual for Nyx to surprise you, he never called to make an appointment after you notified the administration to put him on the VIP list. Especially not when he figured out how much your surprise fueled your passion during his visits. Therefore, when a knock interrupted the silence of the evening, your heart quickened hopefully. You slipped off the bed and crept towards the door, cracking it open. When your eyes met Nyx's wide, blue eyes, you tossed the door open with a wide smile. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him into the room. His arms rested on your hips and his hands touched your back lightly. When you pulled away, his face was loving but it was not happy. Your hands went up to his cheeks, running your thumbs over the tattoos under his eyes as you studied him. He let out a defeated sigh and dropped his forehead to meet yours, something was wrong. You gave him a kiss before pulling away and turning off the signal light outside your door and locking it. There would be no more patrons tonight.

      From this distance, you could see how totally the wear encapsulated him. He wasn't bruised or cut, but he looked so much worse. You strode forward, grabbing his hands.

“Nyx.... What's going on? Please tell me....” you urged. For a minute, it looked like he would deny it, like he wanted to protect you. He knew you would not let him get away with it, and you would get it out of him sooner or later. Besides, he didn't have anyone else to go to. He took a shuddering breath, stepping closer and running his hands up and down your arms.

“Crowe is...” he paused, staring blankly, and it formed a pit in your stomach.

“Crowe is dead...”

The two of you looked at each other in shock. Not only had Nyx talked about Crowe during your nights together, when you laid in bed not wanting to sleep and bring morning, but you had seen her in the brothel. She had been kind enough drumming up a chat, but mostly your heart broke for him. You let out a breath and pulled him close, his face nestling into your neck and you pet the back of his head. You didn't apologize, or pretend it would be okay.

“How... How is Libertus taking it...?” you asked tentatively. He sighed and pulled away, shaking his head.

“I haven't.... He hasn't been around,” he mumbled in frustration.

“He left?”

Nyx only nodded.

“Back home?”

“Don't think so. He knows as well as me there's nothing....” he couldn't finish. It seemed too painful to admit how far the reaches of the empire had infiltrated. Just how much damage they had done. Nobody wanted to face the truth about their homes. Soon, that number would increase. Your hands reached up to pull his face close as you forced a smile, even when you felt tears escaping you.

“We'll make something there, one day,” you said softly, like a prayer. You had both teased the idea, dancing around it like facing off with a wild animal. Until now, it seemed too horrible a lie to pretend to hope for, but now as everything seemed to be falling apart, the hope invested in this lie felt like the only thing anchoring you both down.

      His thumbs swiped at your cheeks, ridding it of tears, and he managed to forge a convincing smile. You did your best to return it. His hands slid down your back, scooping under your rear and lifting you into his arms.

“That so? Tell me about it, sweetheart,” he said, carrying you to the bed and setting you down gently. You undid his jacket, tossing it to the side, and he in turn unlaced your dress.

“Well we're obviously going to visit, I want to see where you grew up,” you tested, hoping it wouldn't be going too far. Instead, the first smile you had seen so far, as small as it was, appeared on his face. The dress slid down your body, his eyes following it closely until you were almost entirely exposed. Your hands went to his pants, removing the belt and working on the ridiculous fastenings.

“I'm gonna take you to the river, where I learned to fish,” he said, helping remove his pants. He climbed on the bed, legs on either side of you as he kissed you.

“We'll go fishing again,” you promised. His nose brushed yours and he kissed you again, running his hands over your torso, making you sigh contentedly. Your own went to remove his shirt.

“I'll take you to the cave where I nearly got swallowed whole by a flan,” he admitted, and it made you grin at him.

“Don't worry, I'll protect you this time,” you responded in kind. He held you against him, kissing the tops of your breasts and running his hands over your sides and back on the skin between your undergarments.

“Then I want to take you to my childhood home,” he finished, and here his voice wavered. His gaze was distant until you tilted his face back to yours, kissing his jaw.

“It'll be your home again, we'll move there,” you insisted, trying to keep the tears out of your voice.

“Yeah? You finally gonna let me marry you?” Nyx teased and dove in to kiss and nip at your neck without mercy, his stubble brushing against you and changing your disposition as it tore a laugh out of you.

      Deft hands unhooked your bra, slipping it off and throwing it back onto the floor. No sooner were you rid of it than you felt the warmth of his mouth on the tip of your breast. You let out a low moan for him, dragging your nails softly up the back of his neck. Kisses trailed across the valley between your breasts to land on the other. Your breath hitched as you tried to speak around moans from him sucking and laving the sensitive skin.

“W-Where... Where will we marry?” you gasped out. Nyx parted from your skin and crawled back up your body.

“Altissia?” he suggested breathlessly. You rubbed his shoulders.

“It would feel too exquisite being married in the cathedral royalty will be wed at.”

His kisses increased in frequency, practically bruising your mouth but you didn't care. He spoke between kisses.

“You deserve it. You're as good as royalty.”

You wanted to tell him he was being fanciful again, but then, weren't you both?

      “I appreciate your call to romance, but if I don't feel you inside me soon I might just lose it,” you warned him. He smiled against your neck.

“Just a little more, sweetheart,” he insisted. You could never deny him anything, especially when he was so _good_ at what he did. He did, however, take the hint to move along, and let his fingers glide over your body while he moved down between your legs. The only hindrance was a thin layer of cloth separating his kisses from your core. Your hips arched encouragingly and he took the opportunity to relieve you of your last remaining clothing. Fingers ghosted over your folds and the creases between your thighs, light and teasing.

“Nyx...” you whined, and he hummed happily.

“Mmm, sorry Princess, can't help it,” he crooned, leaning in and dragging the flat of his tongue over your slit.

“Well don't stop now. Where else we gonna visit?” he asked. He couldn't seriously expect you to talk like this?! Evidently he did, since he didn't start moving again until you started speaking.

“L-Lestallum! I-I'd like to visit Lestallum,” you finally panted, gasping when his tongue dipped between your folds, warm and wet against you. His tongue pressed hard against your clit and you granted him another moan before trying to speak again.

“A-And Galdin...! I-I've heard it's very nice...” you ramble on, barely able to concentrate on what you're saying. Especially when he lightly grazed his teeth over your clit, then kissed down to your entrance, letting his tongue just barely breech you. Then he pulled away, making you whine.

“Honeymoon?” he asked, looking up at you. You shivered and nodded.

“Y-Yes. R-Romantic view, n-nice dinners...” you listed, trying not to grab him and force him back between your legs.

“Sex on the beach?” he offered. You took the opportunity to look down at him with as much desire as you could muster.

“ _Please_ ,” you replied, injecting it with double meaning that made him groan in response. He took the bundle of nerves in his mouth and sucked lightly, making persistent moans replace any talking you could possibly do. He ceased suddenly, and you tried to fight back a whimper when he shed his own boxers and crawled back on top of you, his hardness pressed against your thigh.

      Careful hands brushed your hair from your face, tender kisses following soon after. Your legs wrapped around him, almost instinct by now, and he aligned himself with you before pushing in. You were used to the stretch, but it didn't make it feel any less delicious. Nyx was buried in your neck, letting out long moans as he pushed deeper into you. When you were completely filled with him, he rested.

“Pets?” he asked so suddenly that it made you laugh. You nodded.

“You like cats?” he followed up.

“Y-Yeah...”

“Good, cause we'll have about 10,” he answered, pressing more kisses on your neck and beginning to move inside you. The slow but steady pace began to build up friction, sending ropes of pleasure and warmth down into your core. It made you dig your fingertips into him, and in turn it made him start moving faster. You hooked your legs around him, allowing you to lift yourself up, he took the chance to plunge deeper into you. You groaned loudly at the first strike and kept pulling him in every time he pulled out. His voice is shaky as he speaks, stuffing words in between pants and moans.

“M-Might just be me but... S-Seems like you want something,” he taunted. You bit especially hard at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“I-I want you to come inside me...” you answered. His thrusts increased their pace and his cock started to brush against that rough spot deep inside you, making you gasp.

“I-I think I can accommodate...” he finally said. With that, a hand snaked between your bodies to your clit, rubbing and pressing in spots only known by him to make you writhe.Writhe you did, with strings of incoherent praises and pleas falling from you as he worked harder to unravel you. When he hit just the right angle inside you, making you arch and cry out, it was as good as over. With his newfound advantage, he pounded repeatedly into the spot and stroked your until you tumbled headfirst into a climax that had you crying out his name. The way you tightened around him made him quickly bury himself inside you to fill you up completely with his seed.

      Together you rested as long as you could, until he was forced to pull out of you. He wasted no time in crawling down to kiss your stomach, trailing them over your abdomen.

“I can't wait to see how beautiful you are when you're carrying my kid,” he said, making it clear the fantasy had not ended with the sex.

“If it's a girl, we'll name her...” you racked your brain but he was already ahead of you.

“Selena,” he said, hopefully. The exhaustion and emotional vulnerability left you fighting off tears again.

“Selena,” you confirmed with a nod. He looked happy, and it made it worth it.

“And if it's a boy?” he asked, moving back up to lay next to you, but keeping one hand cradling the impossible child. You look at him, running the options through your brain.

“Hey don't expect me to do all the work,” he joked half-heartedly. The exhaustion was apparently getting to him too.

“Solarus,” you concluded.

“The light of our life,” he mused. Suddenly, he sat up, and you looked at him a little alarmed.

“Forgot, I've got something for you,” he explained, and moved sluggishly to his jacket on the floor. When he returned, he put something around your neck before you could see what it was, and something solid and cold hit your chest. A ring. Not jewelled for engagement. A wedding band. You look up at him, not trusting your voice enough to speak.

“My mother's,” he said, touching it fondly. You choked back a sob and kiss him in the hopes it might stop the tears.

“So take good care of it,” he instructed. You nodded, giving his hands a squeeze. He sighed and stretched, moving to get out of bed.

“I wish I could stay, more than anything, but I've got a post tomorrow,” he lamented. You crawled to the edge of the bed as he languidly dressed himself.

“I know.”

The whole time he postponed leaving, interrupting his dressing to kiss you just one more time. When he finally ran out of excuses to delay, you found one to hold him back, if only for a minute.

“Remember what you promised. That you'd always come back to me,” you reminded, trying to sound strong. He stopped at the door and turned to walk back to you.

“I stand by it.”

With a final kiss he went through the door, leaving you to clutch the ring in your grip as you laid down to sleep.

 

 


	15. Hunger (Gladio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral, Overstimulation
> 
> [Female Titles, Vaginal Oral]

      The loud knocking at the door startled you as you brushed your hair, making you jump and loosen some strands of your hair. You were rubbing your head when you went to answer the door, and any thought you may have had of scolding them dies when you see the man in front of you.

“Gladio !” you exclaimed. He seemed pleased that you remembered him, or maybe pleased that you were surprised. It was hard to tell. He stepped through your door with a grin and gave your cheek a stroke before looking around with a low whistle.

“Looks like you got yourself a lot of fans,” he commented, eyeing some of the gifts you'd collected over your time here. Then he raked his eyes over your body and you smiled warmly at him, offering yourself up.

“And damn you grew up,” he purred. It hadn't been that long, but you certainly felt a lot more mature than the last time he saw you.   
“When you didn't drop by I was worried you forgot your promise to visit,” you pouted a little, but your eyes held mischief. He looked genuinely apologetic, running his hand through the back of his hair.

“Don't get a lotta free time with my job,” he shrugged. You walked over and pressed yourself up against him, wrapping your arms around him.

“So would you like me to show you everything I've learned?” you asked. To your surprise he shook his head, there was a playful glint behind his eyes as his hands roamed down your body and over your backside.

“Nu-uh, I got a treat in mind for you,” he growled, and lifted you up against him to carry you to the bed.

     Gladio instructed you to lay properly on the bed, you obeyed.

“And you better have those clothes off by the time I get back from the wardrobe,” he warned. Now you were intrigued. It was a good thing you rarely wore layers, it rarely takes a long time to undo a sash and shrug off a robe and underwear.

“Still cute as hell, too,” he remarked as he wandered back over. You simply smiled graciously. He was armed with a pair of cuffs which you looked at with curiosity. He stole one arm, raising it over your head and closing one cuff over it. He slid it around a post in the headboard before capturing your other arm.

“Not too tight?” he asked. You shook your head.

“I have to admit I'm curious, though. You said this was a treat, but for who I wonder?” you teased. He laughed loudly.

“Let's say for both of us.”

      Rough thumbs circled the soft skin above your hips, occasionally dipping lower to brush over your thighs. The entire time he took you in, looking at every detail in your form with a sort of familiarity and adoration. You spread your legs wider for him. You felt determined to prove you were no longer the shy, nervous girl you had been when he first visited.

“What's your safe word, baby girl?” he asked casually. Oh. You squirmed under his body and his smile widened a little at the sight.

“Moogle,” you replied, then smiled smugly at him with a hint of challenge, “though I've never had to use it...”

He took the bait and his grin turned wolfish, like he was prepared to devour you.

“Course not, I haven't been around.”

      Fingers were already running up and down your slit, making you move your hips a little.

“Think you could take me this time, beautiful?” he asked.

“Without a doubt,” you said breathily. The fingers dove between your folds and prodded at your entrance, making you whine just a little. Gladio seemed to be satisfied with this, three fingers pushed into you without much fanfare, making you gasp and groan. His fingers were big, and the stretch was a little uncomfortable, but you kept your safe word locked in your chest. He wouldn't break you that easily. Also, you wanted to see where this would go. When he's sure you aren't uttering a safe word, his fingers begin moving again.

      The first time you felt his warm tongue grazing your clit you had your eyes closed, lost in the feeling of his fingers stretching you and curling just right inside you.

“Six...” you moaned from the added stimulation. It made him laugh. He licked another broad stripe over you and hummed in appreciation.

“Change of plans... I'm pretty hungry all the sudden,” he said, curling his fingers again and hitting that spot as he went in to lick at your clit again. You would definitely not last like this. Your legs spread wider and he took it as a good sign, going in to suck and lick at your clit with more pressure. His free hand had to hold your hips down to keep you from writing out of his grasp. Even still, when he thrust in particularly hard and added pressure with his tongue, your hips bucked upward instinctively trying to get closer to the pleasure as you let out a moan that made him moan in return. He did it again, and again, listening to the way your breathing got more and more labored and your moans got closer together until you finally tightened around him with a loud gasp. He kept pumping his fingers until your body stopped shuddering beneath him. He only slipped out his fingers and pulled away for a brief reprieve.

      You opened your mouth to ask him a question, but when he hoisted your legs over his shoulders and dove back in between them you nearly shrieked his name from the over-sensitivity. He waited just a second listening for a safeword but even though this was going to be agonizing, you wanted it. His tongue explored you more fervently now, licking you clean and slipping inside you. Your body was shaking and he had to hold your hips still again. The buildup of pleasure was already back, much quicker having been preceded by one already. He didn't suck, but his tongue moved in all the perfect spots, roughly brushing against the head tucked away under your clit and making you gasp and jerk in his arms. It felt different this time. You felt like you would burst. He caught you off guard and the moment his tongue delved back into you, another orgasm settled over you like a wave. This time, you could feel your release practically dripping out of you. It surprised him, but he seemed more than happy to help clean up.

      As his tongue once again started to lap up everything you released you groaned and squirmed.

“Gladio... I-I can't....” you pleaded. He mercifully switched to leaving kisses on your thighs, for the time being anyways.

“I know you got one more in you, baby girl. You're doin' so well. Just one more...” he encouraged. His kisses continued as he waited for you to safeword. Truthfully... Those kisses were making you desperate to be filled, and unbelievably you didn't want the warmth, the closeness, to ever stop.

“Make me come..” you breathed. He was quick to oblige. Despite having already made you come twice, his tongue moved like he was starving for you. It only took a few light strokes this time, and the orgasm was not as strong, but pleasant and warm. A nice way to end it. When he licked you through it your hips tried to get away from his tongue.

“M-Moogle..” you managed to gasp out. His attention stopped and he pulled away from you panting. He gently set your hips down and wiped himself clean before moving up to unlock the cuffs.

“All good?” he asked, taking your hands and gently rubbing your wrists. You nodded.

“You know I don't mind taking care of you...” you offered, reaching down to rub his cock through his pants. He brought the hand up to kiss it.

“Later, beautiful, take a little break first,” he said, pulling you against him and planting soft kisses on your neck.

 

 


	16. Inferior (Loqi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspension, Spreader Bar, Roleplay, No Aftercare
> 
> [No Pronouns, Vaginal Sex]

       The door swung wide unexpectedly, drawing your attention from tidying up the bed. The newcomer was small, certainly he looked younger than you, but considering Loqi was a Niff General he couldn't possibly be that young. Though you'd never had his as a patron before, you knew who he was, with the empires constant presence in your city absolute. He was not someone you looked forward to bedding, but as long as he was paying and didn't break the rules, you didn't have a whole lot of choice.

“I hope the day finds you well, General,” you said politely, despite the fact that he had burst into your room unannounced. Amazingly, you could see a small pout forming, making him look even more boyish.

“Those goblins in the front disarmed me and removed my armor,” he huffed.

“No patrons are allowed to bring in anything from the outside unless they are on a special list. For the protection of all the employees,” you explained. He sighed and closed the door.

“And what about the safety of your clients?” he demanded.

“I assure you, you're all quite safe here. There is only one door and we rarely ever kill our paying customers,” you forced a smile. He hummed in response and looked around the room.

“However, if you're in need of props, we have plenty available in the toy chest,” you offered, nodding to the large cabinet. Loqi opened the doors with flourish, as he did everything. You were unsurprised that after some time of examining the toys, he chose the riding crop. He started back towards you then paused, looking up and pointing above you with the crop.

“What is that?” he demanded. You looked up at the gear.

“It's... For suspension and restraint.”

A feral smirk formed.

     You tried not to flinch when the crop caressed over your cheek and under your chin. His eyes wandered over you.

“Where are you from?” he questioned, it caught you off guard.

“I'm Lucian born, but I've lived in Accordo most of my life....” you responded cautiously. Loqi narrowed his eyes in thinly veiled disgust and he sighed.

“I thought I smelled Lucian filth,” he grumbled, continuing to look you over.

“Seems a veritable waste of your good looks.”

His eyes flicked upward towards the gear again and he turned back to the cabinet.

“Undress,” he ordered. You obeyed, the sooner you got this over with, the sooner he would leave. He pulled down the gear and began to hook your arms and torso through the harness. You were thankful to have the support of the harness so you didn't ruin your shoulders, he didn't seem particularly experienced. You had to help hook yourself up. What you hadn't expected was for him to capture your ankle next, securing it to a spreader bar, followed by the other. While you were particularly fond of being at the mercy of your patrons, you weren't quite sure what to expect from him. The crop slipped between your legs and ran lightly over your folds, making you shiver in spite of yourself. He seemed a little delighted with himself.

“I can see you're familiar with the crop,” he said.

“I can tolerate it, if that's what you mean.”

It caressed your thighs, moved over your stomach, ran across your breasts.

“I'm sure I can condition you better than that,” he said. You doubted it, until he pulled out the next toy.

      The vibrator slipped inside you easily without much trouble. Evidently, Loqi was hoping for some kind of resistance. You, mostly, were surprised you were as wet as you were. He fit the external piece snugly against your clit and secretly, you were relieved he knew at least that much. He affixed the straps to hold it in place and stepped back to look at his work.

“You're remarkably well bred.... Surely you're not fully Lucian,” he said, as though he genuinely thought he was complimenting you.

“I assure you I am,” you said shortly. He simply shrugged. The crop tested its place on your backside, running smoothly over the curves as the vibrator inside you began buzzing at a low hum. Loqi had his free hand slipping the remote into his pocket and already taking out his half hard cock. You watched his hand move, letting your tongue run over your lips to fuel his ego. You watched his hand tighten around his cock in response.

“You seem a bit eager, General,” you taunted. The crop came down on your skin with a light smack, but the vibrations ramping up the speed simultaneously is what made you gasp.

“You'll want to watch your tone with me,” he warned, and you'd felt more threatened by a rabbit.

      Loqi circled around you, his hand now grazing over the soft skin of your back.

“I'll give you another chance to tell me where the rest of the resistance is hiding,” he began. It took you a minute to register the scene he was attempting to set up. It was unsurprising really. You pretended to struggle.

“I would never betray my kingdom!” you argued, preparing yourself. Predictably, the crop slapped against your bare backside again, harder than you expected.

“I can make it difficult for you...” he started. Then the external part of the vibrator turned on, making you utter a real gasp.

“Or I can make it worth your while,” he purred. You never expected to hear that voice coming from him. He turned the vibrator up at the same time as the crop came down on your hip. Your hips bucked and you moaned loudly before he turned it down again.

“Now I'll ask again, where are the resistance headquarters?” he demanded. You caught your breath.

“I believe you have my answer, General,” you replied. Loqi changed his technique. Every sting of the crop was accompanied by increasingly high speed bursts from the vibrator, with brief reprieve between them. The punishment went longer this time, making the skin red and raw before he stopped.

“You are unusually stubborn... How much more do you think your body can take?” he asked, and he dragged the crop along your folds and over the toy. It came away covered in your essence.

“I suppose we'll find out...” you panted. His eyes narrowed at the crop and a smug smile formed.

      Loqi paced back and forth in front of you, looking deep in thought.

“It appears conventional methods are ineffective,” he mused. You huffed.

“Then let's see how you handle this,” he said. The remote was in his hand and the vibrator was turned up to its maximum setting both inside and out. You let out a shout into the room, your body writhing in its restraints. Your thighs tried to close but your legs were held firmly. He stood and watched you struggle intently, his hand stroking quickly at his cock. You expected to feel the crop lashing your skin, or to feel the vibrations die after a moment, but they just kept going. Your suspicion grew as the pleasure built up, driving you closer and closer to a climax. Still, the closer you got, the less you found yourself able to care. When your body was shaking and your breathing labored as you were right on the edge, all the vibrations ceased. Just as you expected. You couldn't bite back a groan of frustration as the feeling already started to fade.

“Are you prepared to cooperate?” a pestering voice asked in front of you. You locked eyes and shook your head. Despite the fact that there were no real stakes, you felt determined to hold out as long as possible. With a scowl, he turned the remote up full blast again, paired with the sting of the crop against your thighs it sent you hurtling into an orgasm nearly immediately. You could feel the toy getting even more slick, you could feel yourself dripping down your leg. Still, even after you rode out your orgasm, after you expected it to stop, the vibrations kept going. The over-stimulation was bordering on painful, making you cry out and squirm your hips, as if it could free you from the torture.

“You know how to make this end,” he crooned. You swore, struggled, yelled, but ultimately you couldn't take it anymore.

“I'll talk!” you shouted desperately. Loqi strode forward, stroking himself just a few more times before letting out his own needy cry. You felt something warm and wet on your clit, then watched it drip down onto the toy that was still buzzing agonizingly. To your relief, he turned off the vibrator the next second. You were both panting and trembling a little, which you felt was unfair because you did most of the work.

      Loqi unclasped your ankles and did the bare minimum to help you out of the harness. There wasn't much left to redress. He left unceremoniously, not bothering to see if you were okay. It wasn't new to you, there were plenty of selfish patrons. But there were plenty of good ones too. In the end, this was just one of those nights where you were left to run a bath and soothe your own aching body.

 


	17. Birthday (Nyx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Sex, Fluffy Sex
> 
> [Female Titles, Vaginal Sex]

      You'd just finished affixing a clip to your hair, a present from a patron, when someone knocked at your door. You were thankful, at least, that it wasn't busy today. You unlocked the door and opened it, smiling widely when you saw Nyx standing in your doorway. With something behind his back no less. You tried to peek around him and he turned, stepping forward to press your bodies together and kiss you, keeping you occupied while he swung his arms, and whatever he was holding, behind you.

“Pretty sure I told you you weren't allowed to work today,” he scolded playfully. You tried to look behind you but he captured you in another kiss instead, making you laugh.

“But if I didn't, I wouldn't get to see you,” you reasoned. When you tried to look again he nosed your face back towards him and nodded towards the clip.

“That new?” he asked. You nodded.

“A birthday present, from my favorite patron.”

“Your favorite, huh? Ouch,” he joked. You nudged him.

“You're not a patron, you're my lover, so you don't count,” you explained.

“Good, cause I don't think I can top that,” he said, nodding again at your clip as he finally revealed what he was holding. A bouquet of soft colored flowers, wrapped up nicely. You smiled and took them, resting your face lightly on them and loving the way they felt.

“They're beautiful,” you cooed, giving him a kiss and going to put them in water. As you arranged them his arms wrapped around you from behind and he kissed along your jaw.

“Don't think I'm done with you yet, I've still got the rest of your birthday to spoil you,” he murmured against your skin.

      Nyx let you help him drop his armor, but nothing else, instead choosing to focus on you. You sat carefully on the edge of the tub as he started a bath.

“You're wrong, you know,” you prompted. He looked sideways at you with a raised brow.

“I hear that a lot, but I'm assuming you're talking about something specific.”

You reached for the chain around your neck, tugging lightly on it.

“You've already topped this,” you said, pointing at the clip which was now sitting on the counter. As you pulled, the gold ring he'd given you emerged from your robe, clinking down on its chain. He watched, a little awed for reasons beyond you.

“You're wearing it...”

You laughed at his bewilderment.

“I always wear it... Except with new or greedy patrons.... And in the bath,” you replied, slipping it off your neck and setting it carefully next to the clip.

“I would sooner give up everything else I own before giving this up, and not without a fight,” you promised. He took your hand and stood you up so he could undress you.

“My mother would've liked you,” he said, and it gave you a feeling of peace.

      Nyx let his fingers trace over your neck, down the swell of your breasts, until he found the sash holding your robe closed. He tugged it gently, letting it fall away and sweeping the robe off your shoulders in one swift motion. He moved in to touch you and paused, face hardening, at the bruises that littered your body. Your hands cupped the sides of his face and you leaned in to kiss him.

“Just a rough patron. Entirely consensual I promise.”

Even still, his eyes darkened.

“Doesn't stop me from wanting to punch their face in.”

Your arms wrapped around his neck and you pressed your body even closer.

“I'm alright, don't ruin tonight for yourself,” you insisted. He took your hand, kissing it before leading you to lay down in the tub.

“What about you?” you pouted. He kneeled behind your head and started to unpin your hair, smoothing it out. Every so often he planted soft kisses on your face or the side of your head as he worked. You let your eyes close and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers running through your hair.

“You're getting old,” he said, and you smiled.

“I'm younger than you, what does that make you?” you teased. The next second, you felt his stubble against your neck as you gasped and tried to squirm away.

“A lucky old man, I guess.”

      You weren't allowed to walk after stepping out of the bath. Nyx wrapped you up in a soft bathrobe and carried you to the bed, sitting you down with your back to him. He picked up the book sitting on your side table and handed it to you.

“I didn't think you were the romance novel type,” he teased, facing you forward. You opened your mouth to answer but a soft moan escaped you instead as he ran a brush through your hair. You decided just to read. Every so often you felt Nyx peering over your shoulder. It was a good ten minutes before he spoke.

“Does he seriously think that's gonna work?” he spoke from behind you. You blinked and it took you a minute to realize what he was talking about, it made you smile but you kept trying to read.

“She'd never fall for something like that...” he said again, and you giggled, nudging him in the side.

“Shush! This is the first time I've ever heard backseat reading!” you tried to scold.

He returned the nudge.

“Hey, I'm just enjoying a book same as you,” he responded. You smiled mischievously and turned back a few pages.

“Maybe I should read out loud for us then,” you purred, and his hands paused for half a second.

“Maybe you should...” he said curiously. His hands moved in quick memorized patterns as he started to braid your hair. You chose the filthiest scene you could find to read out loud, which wasn't saying much. You couldn't keep a straight face past the first few lines.

“Mmm... Don't know about you, but this isn't doing much for me,” he said, putting the final band in your hair. You laughed and set the book down, turning over in his arms and straddling his lap.

“You have any other ideas?” you asked, brushing his hair back. He scooped you up and laid you back, keeping your legs over his shoulders.

“As a matter of fact I do.”

      Warm lips traveled down the inside of your thighs, making you sigh happily and your eyes close. Nyx tugged down your panties, ducking under them to toss them away and get back closer to your heat. He placed a kiss to your clit just barely showing out of your folds. Even the small teasing touch made you shiver. He ran a finger over the slickness that had gathered.

“You didn't seriously get turned on by that book did you?” he asked, amused. You huffed and swatted at him, completely unable to reach him.

“Of course not. I've been thinking about that sassy mouth of yours all night.”

He grinned and let his tongue stroke a broad stripe over you.

“Guess I shouldn't make you wait any longer then.”

His warm tongue pressed between your folds, licking from your clit, down to your entrance and back. The attention made your hips wiggle in his grasp and he gripped your legs to keep you as still as he could.

“Nyx...” you whined, just stopping yourself from wrapping your legs around his damn head and pulling him in. He laughed and you felt his breath ghosting over you, warm and teasing against the cooling wet skin. His tongue dove back in with more pressure this time, pushing against the bundle of nerves with delicious accuracy this time. It pulled long, low moans from you, and when you locked eyes with him desperately you could spot something fierce appear behind them. Something that showed you his self-control was breaking just a little. He must have wanted this more than you thought. He buried his face completely between your legs, licking fervently before pushing his tongue inside you, making you gasp and writhe against him. After a minute he licked back up, pressing sharply against the head tucked away underneath, before taking your clit and sucking hard. You rewarded him by not muffling your moans, urging him on and showing your appreciation the only way you could. He switched between the ministrations irregularly, putting your body on edge waiting for the next change. It was this constant anticipation that caused the warmth to coil quickly in your abdomen. You felt like you might suddenly go over the edge every time he changed tactics and his mouth worked you into a mind numbing pleasure, as it always did. Then, as he switched back to sucking hard on your clit, he unexpectedly thrust two fingers into you and curled them in just the right spot to throw you into a climax, tightening around him and pouring loud moans into the air. He worked you out of your orgasm and gently set your hips down on the bed. You tugged him up for a kiss.

“Mm, I'd keep doing this all night if I could, but I forgot I have another present for you,” he said, giving you one more kiss before climbing off the bed.

“You're my present,” you pouted, trying to get him back in bed. He wouldn't fall for it.

“I'm your present every time I visit, I want this time to be special. I promise I'm not going far.”

You closed your robe before he opened the door and stepped out.

       Nyx was true to his word, you only had enough time to light a few candles before he slipped back into the room. He was carrying a silver domed tray and once again hiding something behind his back.

“I'm going to start suspecting you of assassination if you keep bringing hidden objects into my room.”

He smiled as he brought the tray to you, setting it down on the bed.

“Well then you'd better fire your footmen because they gave it to me.”

You lifted the lid carefully and gasped a little at the two crystalline glasses and the small fruit tart. Then he pulled a bottle out of hiding and handed it to you. It was a Lucian flower wine, sparkling from the looks of it.

“This is.... I think you spoil me too much,” you said, looking at it a little in awe. He snatched the bottle and poured it out, setting it on a side table.

“And I think there's no way I could ever spoil you enough,” he replied, taking a sip. You'd heard some of the filthiest things on the star in this room, but somehow this man could make you blush without really trying. The two of you picked at the tart, occasionally exchanging fruits with each other.

“I can't believe you don't like mogfruit,” he said, spearing a piece and putting it in his mouth. You scrunched up your face.

“I don't even like the _name_ mogfruit! It just tastes like dirt to me...” you said, stealing a strawberry as a trade-off.

       The tray was set aside, and as you finished the last sip of your second drink you set it on the nightstand.

“I don't really want tonight to end...” you lamented. You were laid out next to him, resting your head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around you.

“Well, I don't work tomorrow, so it doesn't have to really.”

An idea struck you, and you smiled wickedly as you climbed on top of him.

“Good, because I want something...” you said. His eyes roamed your body and he looked at you warily.

“And what's that?”

You aligned your hips with his, your slickness dampening his pants. He groaned and bucked up.

“I want you to lay there, and not touch me,” you replied primly. The look he gave you was both pained and confused, but he obeyed, gripping the blanket under him tightly in his fists. You ground down against him, feeling his hardness through his pants. You undid your robe again and tossed it aside, then let your hand travel to your breasts. You made sure he was watching your every movement as you massaged and tweaked. It held his attention for a bit, until his eyes wandered hopefully down to your exposed core rubbing against him.

“Is that what you want? You want to watch me touch myself?” you purred as your hand moved over your torso and you teased yourself, dancing around your thighs and not quite moving between them.

“Actually, I want to be the one touching you, but this is almost as good,” he corrected.

“You'll get your chance,” you promised, still rocking your hips. His breathing had become labored already, exactly as planned. You coaxed his hand into letting go of the blanket and brought two fingers to your lips, locking eyes with him as you pushed them into your mouth. His own lips parted needily and his breath hitched as his eyes focused intently on you. As you pushed his fingers further in, your tongue brushed along them, first along the underside, then over the tips.

“S-Shit...” he groaned, exactly where you wanted him. You pumped his fingers faster the harder you rolled your hips against his, sucking on them, even nipping at them. Every so often you pulled soft moans out of him, time to up the game. Your free hand finally snuck over your clit and began rubbing in hard circles.

“S-Six...” he breathed. His moans were becoming more constant, and his hips were meeting yours rapidly, at least the best they could. You made sure to moan for him, keeping the stimulation going on both his fingers and on yourself. You met his eyes while you let out a particularly loud, lurid moan and he snapped.

“Fuck..! Fuck...! ______,” he panted, bucking under you until you heard him groan and felt a wetness spreading under you. You gazed down to watch eagerly as he squirmed through his orgasm and finally relaxed and caught his breath. You released his fingers and let out a real moan this time.

“ _T-That's_ what you wanted? You wanted to watch me come in my pants?” he asked in disbelief. You smiled dreamily and nodded.

“And now, you get to do whatever you please with me,” you purred, climbing off him. He sat up, and thought for a moment before smiling impishly.

“Remind me where you keep your blindfolds?”

      The last thing you saw was his now naked body climbing over you before Nyx tied the blindfold around your eyes. Almost immediately, the rest of your senses heightened. Every touch made you twitch. Some unknown object popped, it sounded like a cap. A few seconds later you jumped as his hands, now covered in a silky smooth oil or lotion, started massaging your legs, working their way up.

“Your idea of revenge is a full body massage?” you asked suspiciously. His hands gave your thighs a squeeze.

“Who said it was revenge? You said I could do whatever I please,” he retorted. His hands moved over your hips and caressed your midsection, occasionally pressing his thumbs in and making you squirm. The hands covered your torso, touching everywhere they could reach. You sighed in content when they passed over your breasts and arched up into them, but he simply moved on to the rest of your body. When he reached your shoulders, you felt his body shift on top of you, and his breath on your neck made you shiver.

“That feel good?” he murmured against your neck, beginning to kiss and bite. You whined and intertwined your legs with his, arching your body up.

“You know what would feel good? Your cock inside me,” you pleaded. He groaned against your neck, but a laugh followed closely. The refractory period was ending, and you could feel him starting to harden against you.

“You're impatient... But I guess since it's your birthday you get a pass,” he said. His body disappeared from yours and you whined.

“Just gotta do one more thing,” he promised. You heard him rummage in what was probably your toy chest, judging from the sounds and the distance. He crawled back on top of you.

“You ready for me, Princess?” he purred.

       Nyx lifted your legs and hiked them around his hips as the tip of his cock pressed against your entrance.

“A-Are you gonna make me wear this blindfold the whole time?” you asked.

“Just a little more.”

As he pushed into you, you gasped and and moaned lowly. He felt bigger, harder, and that generally meant one thing. The more he filled you up, the tighter you clung to him with your legs. Then you felt it, the telltale vibrations on your clit of a cock ring.

“Nng... O-Okay now I _have_ to see you,” you pleaded. His breathy laughter reached you and the next minute you felt the blindfold loosen and fall.

“Mm... How do you know me so well?” you asked as he pulled out just a little and thrust back in.

“'Cause we've had a _lot_ of sex...” he answered honestly, leaning in to brush his fingertips over your cheeks and kiss you. You laughed into the kiss, but it quickly turned into a moan as the friction started to build. Your fingers played with his braids as your moans got louder, and it didn't take long for you to need to breathe. Nyx took the opportunity to grip onto your hips and speed up his thrusts. His name fell from your lips as it had so many times before, strung together in between moans and pleas. Despite your pleas to remove the blindfold, your eyes closed themselves the deeper into the pleasure you got. He lifted your hips, allowing him to go deeper and harder and brush against that rough patch inside you. Even though the vibrations no longer reached your clit. Nyx's fingers did. And his fingers were a damn good source of magic. You didn't let him use magic often, mostly because you knew it had some kind of health deteriorating properties, but he also knew how good it made you feel. A deep warmth shot through you, the familiar feeling of fire enveloping your clit. You cried out his name, begging and pleading for just a little more. Nyx absolutely defined the term 'fucked senseless'. The closer you got, the louder you got. As your body trembled, he gave one hard thrust, letting a hot flare overtake you and that undid you. His thrusts carried you through your orgasm as he chased his own pleasure. It was mind numbing how good it felt, and you almost didn't register when he bit down on your neck, burying himself inside you and filling you up.

      Neither of you dressed afterwards, it was too exhausting and both of you were hovering on the edge of sleep. Nyx's hand idly wove through your dampened hair, snuggling you closer to his body.

“So... Anything else you need for your birthday?” he asked tiredly. You smiled and turned your face towards him.

“Just one more kiss.”

He sighed dramatically.

“Damn, you're needy.”

His fingers stroked your chin as he pulled you in for a goodnight kiss.

 


	18. Reunion (Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blow Jobs, Riding
> 
> [No Pronouns, Anal Sex]

      There was a several second pause after you opened the door where neither you nor the man standing outside it said anything. Then his eyes widened alarmingly and it seemed like he didn't know whether he'd rather bolt or stay where he was.

“Y-You're the one I--!” his own shyness kept him from finishing his statement. He was completely red and it took you a second of contemplation before you figured it out. Your cock twitched at the memory.

 

_It was the time of the Assassin's Festival and it was one of your resting days. The good thing about being in such a large crowd is that you were less likely to be recognized. It wasn't so much the recognizing that bothered you (after all, they were the ones coming into the brothel), but sometimes patrons got handsy when they met you outside. When they were drunk it got worse, and some of them didn't like being told 'No'. Plus, it was fun to dress up purely for your own enjoyment. It seemed to be attracting the eyes of another man who was equally costumed and certainly not bad to look at in the least. There were several instances where you would catch him looking your way, only to have him turn away quickly. Whenever he caught you, you simply smiled and he would go red and stare down at the ground. It was cute, and you wanted to pursue him._

_You finally managed to catch up with him and surprise him at one of the food carts. You tapped on his shoulder and when he turned to face you, he looked like he wanted to die. You couldn't help smiling._

“ _I just happened to notice you couldn't stop looking at me,” you said. He opened his mouth, probably to protest, or apologize, or stumble a lot over his words, but you tapped a finger to his lips to quiet him._

“ _But I'm sure you noticed I couldn't keep my eyes off you either.”_

_That shut him up, and his cute, freckled face was even more red. He looked completely baffled too. Poor thing._

“ _Wait... What?”_

“ _What's your name?” you asked politely._

“ _O-Oh... Um... Prompto...”_

_You smiled and touched your hand to his briefly._

“ ______. It's_ very _nice to meet you, Prompto.”_

_It was a blur how you two ended up in an unused alley, lip locked with his back against a wall. You had one hand behind his head, woven into his soft hair, and one up his shirt. He had one down your pants, stroking you like it was giving him life. Every so often your kiss broke to let out a gasp, a moan, a growl, or so you could murmur things to each other._

“ _Gods, I want your cock... Can I suck you off?” you breathed next to his ear. He let out a low groan and nodded. You dropped to your knees._

 

     You stepped aside and waved him into the room.

“It's nice to see you again, handsome. Did you come here on purpose or is this fate?” you inquired. Prompto stepped in a little cautiously, looking around your room.

“I-I had no idea you worked here...” he assured. You sat on the bed, legs crossed and reclining on your hands.

“Need another blow job?” you asked, smiling at how flustered he got. He was cute when he was shy.

“Are ya offering?” he eyed you hopefully. You motioned for him to come closer and opened your legs so he could stand between them.

“I sure am.”

Your hands lifted his shirt and you leaned in to press kisses over his abdomen.

“Or... We could pick up where we left off. I never got to feel you inside me after all.”

Prompto groaned at your words.

“S-Six... I dunno what I want more...” he whined. You unbuttoned his pants and took him out, kissing the tip of his cock as you stroked it to get it completely hard.

“Then we'll do both,” you proposed. He didn't object.

       His slender hips fit easily into your hand as you guided him forward, sliding an arm around his waist to keep him close to you. Your tongue ran across the head, and his hands wove through your hair. You took the tip into your mouth, pressing your tongue against it and enjoying the moans it pulled out of him. Just as beautiful as you remembered. You took him in slowly, savoring the long, low moans and whines he made in response. You opened your throat and kept taking him in until he was completely buried in your mouth.

“Astrals, ______...” he panted, and you glanced up to see him looking dreamily down at you. It was flattering that he remembered your name. You moaned around him and began to move your head, slowly at first with long languid strokes of your tongue. When he began trying to move his hips you quickened the pace. Still, you gripped his hips and moved them, encouraging him to thrust into your mouth. Certainly you've taken a lot worse. What you couldn't take was how fucking hard you were getting from the noises he was making, it was agonizing in the pants you were wearing, which were regrettably tight. You added a little suction, keeping up with his thrusts and digging your nails into his hips. The pressure from your tongue dragged along the underside of the shaft with every stroke, and you let yourself moan so he could feel the vibrations. You moved quicker, taking him in just before your gag reflex, swallowing around him every so often. Whenever you did, his hands would tighten in your hair and his moans would get louder each time. When his body starts shaking you can tell he's close, you remember it from last time. He thrust faster and faster, your name falling from his mouth until he gripped the back of your head and cried out as he came down your throat. It was surprising but not unpleasant. You kept giving him licks and strokes until he finished with a sigh and you pulled back. You swallowed easily, and when he came back down and realized what he did he tensed.

“S-Shit...! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I-It just...!”

You pulled him onto your lap before he collapsed.

“Nonsense, I love the way you taste,” you assured, making his face redden.

      Prompto mercifully unbuttoned and unzipped your pants, freeing your cock and making you sigh against him. He gripped you familiarly, the way he did that night in the alley, and began to stroke. You buried your face against his neck, kissing and biting.

“D-Do you want my cock, pretty boy?” you asked shakily. To your surprise, a confident grin formed on his sweet face, and he pushed you down onto the bed by your shoulders.

“Yeah, but I'm gonna do the work this time,” he said.

“Oh?” you asked with intrigue. He squeezed you and you arched your hips up.

“C'mon, get further up on the bed,” he ordered. Well it was hot seeing him take a little control, you gladly obeyed.

“Lube?” he asked, wandering around your room. You pointed to a cabinet.

“Third shelf, take your pick.”

He opened the door and you heard a 'Woah' float over to you, it made you laugh. You definitely had a collection for every type. Prompto straddled you while he poured a generous amount on his hand, stroking you and covering you liberally. When his own fingers were properly slicked up, he tugged at his pants, and eventually you had to help him slide them completely off. He pushed inside himself, letting out a low moan for you. His eyes closed as he got wrapped up in the pleasure, thrusting his fingers inside himself and riding them. Your hand caressed his thighs as you watched the show. Finally, he took a breath and positioned himself over you.

“Ready...?”

      Your hands on Prompto's hips guided him down, even if you didn't need to. He was more than eager to take you in. The heat was overwhelming, and it took everything you had to keep from thrusting up into him. When he bottomed out, he sat for a minute, breathing and getting used to the feeling. He looked so sweet, almost angelic as he sat there flushed and tracing shapes on your stomach with his finger.

“You're so...” he began, and then flushed and quieted down. You shakily reached a hand up, stroking his cheek.

“Tell me, Prompto. Because I don't think I've ever seen anybody as beautiful as you,” you purred. His shocked eyes met yours and he kept running his hands over your torso.

“B-But you're...! I mean... In that Assassin's outfit...” he stumbled. You laughed as you sat up and kissed him.

“You're so sweet, I wish every patron was as kind as you,” you mumbled against his lips. He smiled shyly. Of course, you could feel him squirming on top of you, trying to coax out more pleasure. In retaliation you bucked up into him, and it made his fingertips dig into your flesh as he moaned.

“Um... Do you have a shower here...?” he asked. You blinked at him, puzzled.

“Well I've got a bath... Why?”

Prompto pushed you back down onto the bed.

“Cause I really want you to come inside me...”

      With that out of the way, he showed no hesitation in moving his hips, using your shoulders and arms for leverage as he shifted his body to ride you. You helped him along, hands around his hips as you eased the weight of his body and made him move faster and easier. The position allowed you to go deeper and with every thrust back inside his moans got louder. Suddenly you wondered what it would be like to hear him scream. He was hard again, it was little surprise, and you stroked him in time with his movements. To the best of your ability anyways. He was making quick work of undoing you with the way he kept tightening around you and the beautiful noises he kept making. Not to mention you heard several pleas and your name all mixed up in his string of moans. It was driving you closer and closer to the edge already; that was not easy, you had good stamina after all these years. Your thumb grazed the tip on every upstroke, spreading the precum that was already beading at the top. Every time he tightened around your cock it sent a sharp burst of pleasure down to your abdomen where it was building up. The friction was also steadily feeding it, sending shivers up your spine. When Prompto changed the angle and you thrust up to meet his body, he let out a loud cry and his body tensed as he came on your hand and stomach. You hadn't expected it to happen so suddenly! But you were right, hearing him cry out like that was absolutely something you wanted. It made you pull his hips down on your shuddering body so you could bury yourself inside him to fill him up until you were leaking out of him. As his body grew tired he gave a few last movements before collapsing on top of you.

      Neither of you spoke for a few minutes, until you nudged him so you could pull out.

“How was that, handsome?” you asked sleepily. Prompto gave a tired smile and rolled over onto the bed next to you.

“B-Better than I imagined...”

You brushed a hand through his hair.

“I didn't know you thought about me afterwards, I'm flattered.”

He rolled on his side to look at you with wide eyes.

“Are you kidding? I'd never felt anything like that before..! I kept hoping I'd run into you but...”

“I'm glad you found me.”

“Me too.”

He looked so sincere about it, it made your heart melt a little.

“How about that bath?” you asked tenderly, and he nodded with a yawn.

“Better do it before I fall asleep...”

He started to get up but you held onto his arm.

“I'd really like it if you stayed the night... If you haven't got anywhere else to be... I would love another round. After all, I still haven't felt that cock of yours inside me,” you coaxed. He was flushed but looked delighted.

“Y-Yeah! Course...!”

“Well then, let's get you in the bath, pretty boy.”

 


	19. Practice (Gladio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice Sex, Shy Reader, Asexual Reader
> 
> [No Pronouns, Vaginal Sex]

     When one of the housekeepers escorted you back to your room, there was already a man sitting there on the bed. He was still mostly dressed, kind of hulking and.... On his phone. Your escort left the room before you had a chance to say anything. Not that there was much to say. He was clearly a patron, plain and simple. He looked up at you and tucked his phone into his pants pocket with a little smile.

“C'mere,” he said, waving you over. You took a breath, preparing to distance yourself, dissociate a little. You started to walk over, your hands gripping the hem of your shirt as you began to lift it off. You didn't get far before his massive hands clasped over yours gently, tugging your shirt back down.

“Woah, hey, what's the rush?” he asked kindly. You blinked at him and frowned.

“Aren't you a patron?” you asked. He shrugged.

“I mean I guess so, but I'm in no hurry,” he answered, patting the bed next to him. You opened your mouth to argue that you'd much rather get it over with, then thought better of it. Instead, you padded softly to the bed and sat beside him. You felt his eyes on you for a second, but when you fidgeted uncomfortably he reclined on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

“Actually I'm here cause I heard from your Madame you've been having a tough time...” he said cautiously. You groaned and spun around to look at him.

“Why'd she tell _you_ that?” you asked, thinking only moments later that it probably sounded rude. The man didn't seem to mind though, he was smiling.

“I'm a regular, she puts me in with a lotta the first timers.”

You frowned a little defensively.

“I'm not a first timer.”

“No,” he agreed, “but humor me.”

      The man's arms had curled around you and lifted you effortlessly onto his lap.

“You wanna take your shirt off for me?” he asked. You nodded and started to tug, but hesitated when leaned back on his hands to watch. It didn't escape his notice.

“You shy, sweetheart?” he asked. Your face reddened but you shrugged.

“Not... Not exactly. It's just... Having someone watch.... I've never liked being the center of attention,” you admitted. He hummed and his hands stroked over your arms, nodding in understanding.

“Guess the fix for that is to have them undress you. They'll be busy, and you can work on gettin' them hot n' heavy,” he said, gripping the hem of your shirt and looking up for permission. You thought for a minute and nodded, then leaned in to kiss him. He smiled and started to lift your shirt, only stuttering his movement when you climbed further up his lap, grinding your hips together. He broke the kiss to pull the shirt over your head. He kept his eyes comfortably above your shoulders.

“What's your name, sweetheart?” he asked, and you hadn't even realized until now neither of you new the other's name.

“Mm... ________,” you gave.

“Call me Gladio.”

      For how big those hands were, they were incredibly gentle. They lifted you lightly while you shimmied out of your pants, then set you back down to straddle his lap. He went for a less direct route, kissing along your exposed skin instead of blatantly staring. You let out soft strings of moans and busied your hands helping him shrug off his vest. Gladio smiled against your skin the instant your hands began exploring his torso. He pulled back and his eyes finally taked over you just once. You did your best to avoid shrinking inward.

“Y'know there's nothing wrong with someone thinkin' you're damn sexy,” he encouraged. Then frowned.

“Unless they're old. That's kinda creepy...”

You laughed ungracefully and pushed him to lay down on the bed, climbing up his body and kissing his skin along the way with some newfound confidence. Your hand tentatively snaked over his exposed torso until it hit the hem of his pants. You didn't hesitate long before undoing his pants and slipping under the fabric. His cock was only just starting to harden under your touch. Gladio couldn't keep quiet, starting to moan your name. You panicked, and kissed him to silence him. When you parted the suddenness of the kiss made his eyebrows raise.

“Sorry..! It's just... I don't... Wanna hear my name... It's strange for me...” you tried to explain. He clearly didn't get it, but he didn't argue or look bothered.

“Mm.. Alright, give people a pet name to moan then... Sound good, babe?” he answered. You stopped yourself from sighing in relief and gave your assent.

      “Want me to go down on you?” Gladio asked casually. You scrunched up your face at the idea before you could stop yourself.

“That feels.... Awkward... But I guess that's something a lot of patrons are gonna wanna do...” you sighed. He shrugged.

“Screw 'em. Well, you know what I mean. Nothing wrong with not wanting to do somethin'. Plenty of things I don't like doing either. Besides your Madame isn't gonna let any asshole get away with treatin' you wrong....”

Your chest lightened considerably, and it must have shown on your face, because he flashed a charming grin your way.

“So tell me what _you_ wanna do, babe.”

      Such is how you ended up with your arms around his neck and his back to the wall, completely lip-locked. It had taken him by surprise, but he was very accommodating. Kissing was one of those things that felt safe, close, intimate, but you didn't feel under scrutiny because they weren't looking at you (or if they were, you couldn't see them). He had shed his vest (he had no shirt from the moment you walked in) and your bodies pressed close together turned your nervousness into lust. Your hips had started moving against his before you even realized it, and it made him smile into the kiss.

“You wanna play?” he asked and you nodded. You emphasized by reaching back into his pants to grip his length, which was now much harder than it had been, and stroking a little.

“Well then we gotta do some prep work.”

      Gladio positioned you on all fours while he took his time tugging off the rest of your clothing. You wished you could have spent the time undressing him as well, but you needed your hands to remain in place. His meanwhile ventured over your thighs and backside, giving it a little pat and making you squirm. You heard a cap pop, and a minute later, one of his slicked up fingers rubbed against you. You tensed and he didn't push in, choosing instead to keep stroking along your folds while moved forward to kiss at your neck.

“I'm gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart. You trust me?” he murmured against you. You shivered and nodded, making your body relax under the soft stimulation. Gladio hummed lowly and began to push a finger into you. It wasn't anything you hadn't felt before, but his fingers were a bit bigger, and calloused.

“Damn you're doin' so good,” he praised after fitting his third finger into you. They moved fluidly, slicked up but with just enough friction to make you whimper.

“Ready for my cock now?” he asked, his voice rough from arousal and likely straining to hold back. You took a breath.

“I can take it,” you said, trying to sound confident. Gladio laughed, not unkindly.

“I bet you can, sweetheart.”

When he kicked off his pants and you finally saw him, a moment of doubt crossed your mind. You pushed it away, you could definitely do this.

“Look at the headboard or you're gonna get nervous,” he advised. It was true, seeing someone look at you in such a vulnerable position was unnerving. You took a breath and looked down at the pillow, groaning as his fingers slipped out of you and left you feeling empty. His massive body curled around yours and in the moment you felt strangely safe, comforted. Whoever his lover was, they were very lucky.

      “Take a breath for me, babe,” Gladio instructed, and you obeyed as you felt his hand move past your stomach and down to rub at your clit. When he heard you let out a soft moan, he started pushing in, continuing to stroke you to keep your body relaxed. Suddenly you were even more thankful this man had such a comforting air around him. The stretch wasn't as bad as you expected, and you weren't sure if telling him would comfort him or insult him. So you kept quiet. At least, as quiet as you could. It was hard when his fingers were working needy moans out of you and the pain started to morph into pleasure. His face buried itself against your neck and he kissed and nipped away any leftover groans of discomfort. Until finally, his hips met the backs of your thighs and you knew he was completely inside you. This time you took a breath automatically.

“Did the other clients ever try to make you come?” he asked, it sounded like he was trying to control his breathing.

“S-Sometimes....” you answered. When you saw him frown out of the corner of your eye you pressed on.

“I didn't want to be the center of attention so I would just give them what they wanted....”

He smiled and you could see a spark light up behind it.

“What if I wanna make you come?” he asked. You smiled down at the pillow; you knew what he was doing and you were thankful for it.

“Well, I would say the paying patron always gets what they want,” you replied. He took the hint. His thrusts started shallow and slow as his fingers leisurely grazed over your body, making you hum and close your eyes. As his movements naturally started to pick up speed, your breathy sighs turned into audible moans. This seemed to spur him on, as the attention only seemed to grow exponentially after that. You could tell he was holding back, trying not to let his control break, trying not to break you. You did your best to move in time with his thrusts, though it became difficult when the pleasure started overwhelming you. His fingers stroking your clit switched up the pace, the direction, the pressure. The constant changing kept your body on edge, always reaching out for more. The anticipation only brought you closer to climax. Soft praises fell from him as he moved breathlessly, his movements becoming all at once erratic and strained. He was trying to hold back. The thought of sending him over the edge was driving you wild. As he shifted positions, his hips angled and his next thrust hit that spot inside you that turned your moans into cries. Each thrust filled you up in a way that brought you to tears, and you felt him slowing.

“Hey.... Hey.. Does it hurt?” he asked softly, tilting your face closer so he could kiss it. You took a shuddering breath and shook your head.

“Gods, no, don't stop...” you pleaded. At that he worked relentlessly. His fingers pressed hard against your clit as they stroked, making your head dizzy with pleasure. His thrusts grew in intensity until finally with one last push he sent you over the edge, your whole body shuddering as you tumbled. Your vision and your mind blanked, and when you came back to your senses you felt he had stopped moving. He was rubbing your body soothingly, still hard inside you. He started to pull out but you put a hand on him to stop him.

“Wait.... You still feel so good... Stay... Besides, you still didn't come...”

Gladio smiled and uncurled himself from you, and for a minute you were worried he would stop anyways. But he simply grabbed your hips and began moving again. His breaths were still ragged, and you could tell it wouldn't take long. He was loud when he came, and his fingers gripped your hips tightly as he buried himself all the way inside you. You could feel his release dripping down your thighs before long, it almost turned you on again.

       Gladio let you relax against him, your head on his chest as he occasionally nosed and kissed the top of your head, his hand weaving through your hair. You blinked tiredly, coming dangerously close to falling asleep completely.

“Want me to stay?” he asked quietly.

“If you wanna,” you answered, but your head was nodding. You did want him to stay.

“You're so warm and....” you cut yourself off self-consciously but he tugged you closer, urging you to continue.

“Just.... You're safe.... It feels really nice...”

You could feel him smiling against you, and both his arms wrapped around you, keeping you warm and trapped happily against his body.

“Get some sleep, you earned it,” he praised one last time. You nodded sleepily.

You _had_ earned it.

 

 


	20. Dessert (Ignis + Nyx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food Play, DP, Light Bondage, Threesome
> 
> [No Pronouns, Vaginal Sex]

      You were excited about an evening with Ignis. He was one of the few patrons that made you feel noticed, made you feel human. Plus, he was the only patron who could still take you by surprise with his skill. So you were in the bathroom, washing some of the last roleplay off your face to look nice enough for him, when you heard a knock at the door. You adjusted your robe and went to answer the door. Your smile widened tenfold as Nyx leaned on your doorframe. You flung your arms around him and kissed his face, laughing as he reached up and pinched your sides to fight you off.

“I thought you weren't due home for days!” you said excitedly. He gave you a kiss of his own.

“It was only recon and we finished early. Can I say you've got the observance of a six-year old?” he teased. You pouted and pulled away, opening your mouth to ask what he meant when some movement behind him caught your eye. Ignis stood there, his face a mixture of amusement and fondness, his arms crossed but patiently waiting. You straightened up in alarm, looking between them. You'd completely forgotten in your excitement.

“Oh! Oh shoot I just.... I forgot.... I'm sorry....” you apologized guiltily. You weren't quite sure who you were apologizing to. Whoever had to give up their time with you, you supposed. You eyed Nyx.

“He has an appointment and I...”

But Ignis held up a hand and pressed a gloved finger over your lips.

“Hush, now. I invited him.”

That shut you up. You simply gaped at both of them as they entered your room, each taking their turn kissing you.

      Ignis shut the door behind him as Nyx collapsed, sitting on your bed.

“I was surprised when we met in the sitting room. I had no idea you'd taken a lover,” he said. Nyx piped up from the bed.

“And with how many times you've talked about him, it's pretty clear you've got the hots for him,” Nyx sounded entertained by the thought, and Ignis's soft laughter snuck up on you.

“I hope it wasn't overly presumptuous to conjoin our appointments...” Ignis said tentatively. You shook your head and went to sit delicately on Nyx's lap, which he immediately destroyed by wrapping his arms around your middle and laying back with you on top of him. His kisses littering the side of your face made you laugh.

“Good, cause we're gonna spoil the hell outta you,” he purred, sending shivers over you.

      “I thought I was supposed to be serving you...” you said, blindly turning your face towards their voices. Ignis's voice appeared suddenly, purring low into your ear and making you gasp a little.

“Rest assured, this will be just as much a treat for us as for you.”

“Mostly for us, though,” Nyx's voice came from somewhere across the room. You could hear him tinkering with something while Ignis tested the bonds holding your limbs, then your blindfold. The first strokes of what felt like a paintbrush made you startle, and two sets of hands gently held you down to the bed with soft laughter. Whatever it was felt viscous and smelled sweet.

“Chocolate?”

The answer came quickly as the brush made its way up between your breasts and over your lips. The brush circled your breast, making you shiver as its soft bristles touched the peak. Another brush swirled around the other breast and your brows furrowed in concentration.

“Is.... Is that a target?” you asked. Judging from Ignis's sigh you hit the mark.

      It took you a minute, as the brushes discovered new areas on your legs to paint, to realize they were purposefully avoiding your heat. Curling along the inside of your thighs and inching so close before dipping down your leg again. Painting light designs on your abdomen that you lost track of after a second. Every small touch sent sparks along every nerve ending. All the sudden the brushes stopped, not a word or a lingering swipe. They simply left you bared to the room, twisting your head this way and that to try and hear where they'd gone. All you could hear was some quiet deliberation made entirely in murmurs and not quite words, then it all went quiet.

      The first touch of warm tongue on your midsection made you yelp in the silence. They were lucky these rooms were sound-proof. You weren't sure who the tongue belonged to at first until you felt Nyx's sturdy calloused fingers grip onto your hips. He wandered down to your abdomen, getting closer and closer to your heat but not touching it. It made you whine and move your hips as best you could. A second mouth met your own, gently kissing and licking off the chocolate with dizzying tenderness. Lips and tongue caressed down to your breast, suckling and teasing as you squirmed under them. Nyx's hands brushed over your feet in an attempt to grab and massage them, and you gasped and tried to reflexively take your foot back. It didn't get far with the bindings. He laughed and grabbed it more solidly, pressing firmly as you relaxed.

“I didn't know you were ticklish, sweetheart...” he mused. You scrunched up your face in his direction, but could feel your face reddening a little. However tightly he held your foot, his mouth making its way up your leg made you shiver in a whole new way.

“Worry not, dearest,” Ignis's voice appeared from off to the side, where a finger was idly tracing through a chocolate pattern, “ _that_ is an experiment for another day.” You would have to make a mental note not to let them get together again.

     By the time a tongue finally touched your heat, you could feel yourself dripping and dirtying the sheets. You could feel warm breath on you, taunting and teasing you.

“Nyx....” you breathed. The tongue paused and you whined.

“Guess again,” Ignis answered. Your back arched as the tongue delved back to circle your entrance.

“Should it sting that you couldn't tell who's going down on you?” Nyx said as he moved closer to your head.

“S-Shut up, you both give good head...” you pouted. Nyx laughed as his hand stroked your hair.

“Sure looks like you're having fun.”

You were. Ignis hit sensitive spots with pinpoint accuracy, making your body jolt and squirm in the grasp of the bonds.

“Y-You're not going to let me come are you?” you asked breathlessly. Nyx's thumb came to stroke the side of your cheek.

“Good guess.”

“T-Then let me look at least!”

There was a moment of pause, where you assumed they communicated silently, and then a pair of hands were loosening the blindfold and slipping it off. You blinked in the sudden onslaught of light, and smiled when you saw Nyx gazing down at you.

“Welcome back, beautiful.”

You gestured best you could for him to come in and kiss you, luckily he was experienced at reading your body language. As your mouths met, a forceful pressure clamped over your clit, making you writhe and moan into the kiss. You could feel Nyx smile in it. When the kiss broke you gasped and turned your gaze down to Ignis who had paused, looking up at you mischievously.

“Y-Yes I know you're still there...!” you huffed. He looked pleased.

      You sat on Ignis's naked lap while Nyx sat in front of you. Ignis kissed and massaged your sore limbs while Nyx ran his hands over your torso.

“I suppose we got a bit carried away...” Ignis apologized. You shook your head, smiling and humming as Nyx's mouth followed his hands.

“N-Not... Oh.. Not at all...” you struggled to get out as Nyx was now growing more and more feverish in his kisses. The man behind you took the hint, and began cascading kisses along your back and neck to match. The whimpers and moans escaped you, kisses fogging up your mind until you couldn't take it.

“I want you..!” you burst out. Before Nyx could say anything you pressed on.

“Both of you... At once....”

From the way they looked at each other, it seemed they were inclined to agree with the idea.

      Nyx slipped inside you first. Perks of being your lover, perhaps. You allowed him no fanfare, as desperate as you already were. You laid him on his back and seated yourself so he sunk inside you slowly. You could see Ignis watching the two of you in your peripherals, hand lazily gliding over his cock. You decided to give him a little show. Nyx followed suit. Your hands went to his shoulders, balancing yourself as you rode him, slowly and sensually. You dramatized your movements, and Ignis completely fell for it. Especially as Nyx reached forward and started stroking your clit, making you gasp and stutter your hips a little. Ignis's hand tightened around himself. You rode harder, letting your moans out for the both of them. You shakily motioned Ignis over, opening your mouth when he neared; he got the picture. You slowed your movements a little, if only to avoid the risk of hurting him as you took him into your mouth. It didn't stop Nyx's hands, however. You slicked up the length in your mouth, pressing against those spots you'd memorized over your time together, and his hands made their way to the back of your head. Nyx bucked up hard into you and set off the chain reaction, making you take almost the entirety of the cock in your mouth and moaning around it, which made Ignis gasp and grip your head tightly. He pushed you off a little hurriedly, and you cast an alarmed look at him before he eased your worries with a kiss.

“I fear if you continue I won't last,” he explained.

“Then I guess you'd better get over here and join us.”

Ignis's fingers experimentally pressed around your entrance, stretched tight around the cock already inside you.

“Are you certain?” he asked, and you nodded eagerly. Fingers rubbed against your clit, loosening you up and making you push back on the fingers. Hands tugged you and Nyx into a seated position, and Ignis pressed up behind you. It seemed neither of them minded being a little entangled in each other's limbs, not with you in the middle to kiss and spoil. The tip of another cock pressed against you, making your breath hitch.

“Breathe, sweetheart,” Nyx cooed, turning your face to kiss all over. You laughed softly and tried to kiss him back, melting into the pairs of arms around you. A gentle bite pierced your neck and Ignis started to push into you. The three of you let out a chorus of groans at the tightness, but none of you quit. Ignis was taking controlled breaths as he pushed in slowly, letting all of you get used to the feeling. When he was fully sheathed inside you, he paused and rested against your back. His warm breath ghosted over the back of your neck as he panted, straining to keep from moving too fast. Your hands rubbed over his thighs comfortingly before you took a breath and began to move. The friction of being filled so tightly was already causing spikes of pleasure to shoot up your spine, and your lovers could feel it too judging from the noises they made. Two hands found their way to your hips, helping you move your body over their cocks while the other two massaged your breasts. All the while soft kisses interspersed their moans, breathing warmth onto your bare skin from all sides. Once you finally picked up a rhythm, you moved quicker without aid. Ignis's hands moved from your hips to snake around front and rub your clit, making you yelp a little. As the shock became overwhelming pleasure that made your body tremble, it became more difficult to move. Nyx was determined to make it even harder for you by leaning in to suck and lick at your breasts. It was amazing how moving your body just an inch or two drastically changed the pleasure. The feeling of being stretched mixed with that sweet spot being pressed upon over and over had you uttering strings of pleas like a chant. Your worship brought their indulgence. Deft fingers moved faster, and mouths left more bruising kisses between breathless praises. It was one particularly hard thrust that surged you into a lightning hot climax. You tightened around your lovers, feeling your release dripping out of you. Nyx was next to come with a shudder and one last thrust to bury himself in you. You kissed him through it, hands roaming. Ignis, who evidently was enjoying the show, finished up with a low growl you'd never heard before. Something primal you wanted to see more of from him. He tugged your head back lightly and clamped down on your neck as he filled you up, and you had no objections.

      You felt so full, it was something of a relief when they pulled out of you. Though it was messy and a little unpleasant, you were satisfied. You curled up in Nyx's arms, nearly falling asleep amidst quiet praises. Ignis took a brief moment to come down from his high before testing his footing and making his way to the bathroom. He set a soft towel down for the inevitable spread of fluids before patting the center of the bed. You were happy to oblige, tugging the covers over yourself as the other two flanked you with Nyx's arms curling protectively over your body and Ignis tracing his thumb over your hand. It was the last thing you saw before sleep secured you.

 


End file.
